Relative Distance
by Jul-chan84
Summary: She had been left behind to languish in a small convent in the South while he was away studying alchemy. Hoping to close the gap caused by no contact, she travels to see him only to find he wants to keep distance between them. RoyAi, EdWin, AlOC. R
1. Chapter One: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. It belongs to the wonderful Arakawa Hiromu and whoever get the rights to do anime or video games out of it. I am not one of those lucky people, so this is not done for profit. If I had my way, the manga/show would feature a shirtless Ed more often XD

Note: This is kinda combined anime and mangaverse. This is basically inspired by a joke between me and my brother (reasons will be stated after fic) Before I allow you good people to read my brain child, I just want to let you know that this is not a self insert fanfic. The character is actually a bit different than me in ways, though I would probably be tempted to add a lot of my traits to her. As I said, this is purely based off some weird thoughts shared between siblings. I'm finished with my soap box now. Please keep in mind this is my first FMA fic. Please be gentle, thanks a lot.

The Distance Between Us

Chapter One: Arrival

* * *

The train ride was a very long, yet somewhat comfortable one. She looked out the window of her seating area and watched the picturesque landscape as the train ridden down the tracks towards her destination. Central. Being raised in a small convent in the country, she looked forward to seeing the city, for she had always been the adventurous one. She had traveled to many places after leaving her convent home, but she finally decided to travel all the way to see the large city, to see _him_.

"We will be arriving at Central in fifteen minutes." The conductor's voice rang out to the passengers.

The young woman looked out her window with a small, hopeful smile. Finally, they will be reunited.

* * *

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood up from her desk after finishing up on some long over due paper-work. Glancing towards her dark headed superior, she fought an urge to sigh hopelessly. Instead, she just gathered up the finished paper-work and walked out the door to deliver it. As soon as the door made a distinct 'click' behind her, the occupants in the room let out a long held breath.

"The Lieutenant certainly didn't look like she's in a good mood, did she?" Sergeant Fuery Kain stated as he stared at the door, a worried undertone in his voice.

"Ah, she's always like that." Replied Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, taking a long denied drag of his newly lit cigarette.

"Actually I believe that, if you squinted, she was shooting a glare at our colonel."

All eyes now turned to the dark haired Colonel, who was currently staring out the window, trying to ignore the stares in his direction.

"Do you think it has anything to with the fact that he went on a date instead of doing paper-work yesterday?" Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda asked quietly so the colonel wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for the small group, their superior had indeed heard. He was not very happy about it either.

"Will all of you put more attention to your work and not my personal life, or I will roast you all where you stand." Colonel Roy Mustang threatened, his gloved fingers poised to snap. All of his subordinates quickly set back to their work, in fear of the Flame Alchemist's wrath. It remained that way until lunch time.

* * *

"Brother, do you think that it's time to take a break for awhile?" Al asked his brother as they stepped off of the train platform. Edward Elric did not answer as he and his brother Alphonse maneuvered themselves through the crowd of people waiting to board the train. It was a hard task for Al, for he was just a suit of armor, thanks to him and his brother performing a forbidden form of alchemy.

"I mean, it's been a year since we had one. You also seem to have a short fuse…"

"WHAT?! Where do you get off calling me short, Al?" Ed freaked and was about to bash his brother, who seemed to shrink back in fear of Edward's temper.

"That's not what I meant, Ed. I mean that you have been grumpier than usual, like when you get tired. I was suggesting a vacation, maybe go back to Risembool?"

Ed blinked while his fist was still raised then started to laugh. Al was beginning worry about his brother's state of mind until Ed finally spoke.

"We can't stop now. At least not while we are so close to learning more on the Philosopher's Stone.. You want your body back, don't you?"

"I do, but I would really like to take a vacation every once in awhile." Al sounded so forlorn when he said it, Ed couldn't help but smile as they continued their walk.

"You just want to see Winry."

"You do too. Besides, don't you need to have your automail adjusted?" Al pointed out when noticed a limp in Ed's step. The older brother stiffened at the remark. He thought he covered it up, but it must have became apparent with the younger brother. Sighing in defeat, Ed gave Al a weak 'You got me' smile.

"You win, but I'll request a vacation once we finish whatever the colonel wants. How does that sound?"

The younger of the two agreed so they both continued to push through the many people awaiting their turn to board. After they had left the busy train station and were on their way to headquarters, Al saw a girl looking a bit lost. Right away, someone could tell that she is new to Central, for she stared at every tall building with the same amount of awe that he was sure they felt when they first visited the large city. The girl was wearing a light-green, knee-length sundress with a matching sweater. She wore a hat with a blue ribbon, and was currently holding it as she stared up at a really huge building. Al being as helpful and friendly that he was, he didn't want to her to continue to roam around lost. Excusing himself from his brother he walked up to the girl in green.

"Excuse me, is there anything that we can help you with?" He asked. The girl jumped back after seeing, what appeared to be, a large guy in heavy armor. After a brief minute, it seemed as if she decided that the large guy in the suit of armor meant no harm. Seeing Edward with him pretty much confirmed it. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I was just searching for the military headquarters. Sadly, I'm just the average country bumpkin and this is my first time in the city. So as you can imagine, I am hopelessly lost."

She had a lilting voice with a trace of an accent that is normally associated with those who hailed from the southern regions. It added a bit of a charm to her really.

"Really? That's where my brother and I are heading. If you like, you could come with us." Al offered. The girl smiled her relief.

"That would be great. I would love to join you, but only if it's really no trouble."

"There really isn't. Headquarters is actually not too far away." Al assured. She smiled then joined the brothers on their way to the military building.

"Thank you so much, I didn't think I was ever going to get past that point. Are you two in the military?" She asked curiously.

"I'm glad to help. I'm not in the military, but my brother here is. I just assist him with his missions and everything. His name is Edward and I'm Alphonse, but you can just call us Ed and Al."

"Well it is certainly nice to meet you, my name is Ann." She replied.

"If you don't mind us asking. Why are you wanting to visit headquarters? You sure don't look like you are going there to join." Ed asked. Ann shrugged while she took in all the sights and sounds of Central.

"I know someone who is in the military. It's been so long since I last seen him, he may not recognize me at first."

They finally reached the headquarters so the brothers walked her up to the main entrance. They were about to ask for the identity of the guy she was looking for, but they were greeted by a couple of people. Ann was on her way to the main doorway, her excitement hurrying her steps. She paused to turn and wave at the brothers.

"Thank you so much for all your help. It was nice meeting you and I hope we meet again." She called to them before running through the doors. This left both Elric brothers staring after her in bafflement.

* * *

Roy was finishing up the last of his paper-work, and frantically, due to the first lieutenant informing him that it was due within twenty-five minutes. He quickly signed the last sheet of paper and threw down the pen while leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Hawkeye organized the stack of papers and took them away.

"I will hand these over to our personnel department. Go ahead and take a quick break, Sir. I have another stack that needs your signature."

The relieved smile he wore had quickly disappeared at her statement. Wasn't he supposed to be her superior officer? How was it that she could get away with making him do his paperwork? As soon as the mental question was asked, a image of a gun in his face with Hawkeye behind it seemed to give him his answer. Hawkeye was about to open the door until someone knocked. She opened the door to allow a girl dressed in green to enter the office while the heads of her fellow officers looked up to see who it was. She removed her hat to reveal dark brown hair in a messy bun and she had blue-green eyes with a hint of gray. The girl looked as if she would be around sixteen years old. Roy couldn't help but think there was something familiar about the girl and wondered what business she had in his office.

Hawkeye, ever the embodiment of professionalism, greeted the girl.

"Hello, is there anything I could assist you with?"

The girl seemed to be temporarily taken back when she first viewed the female officer, but once the woman spoke she seemed to come back to reality.

"Yes, I was looking for someone and was hoping that this was the office he works in."

"I believe I could help you. May I ask who it is that you are looking for?" Hawkeye asked while adjusting the papers in her arms.

"Roy Mustang."

As soon as the name was said, it was as if someone flipped a light switch in his head on the identity of the girl. When she stated his name he forgot where he was and spoke while in shock.

"Julie?"

The girl seemed to be startled when he spoke and looked in his direction, her eyes wide with shock. It seemed to be an eternity before it dawned on her that the one she sought was in that room. The shock seemed to have worn off before a small smile graced her features.

"It has been a long time, brother."

Suddenly it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop as all heads turned towards the Colonel.

* * *

Note: Ok, so the ending could have ended well, and I'm sure you all saw this coming. It's not the most original of ideas in fanfictiondom, but I'm about to reveal why. The joke my brother and I share is that some of the key characters on the show share names of my family.

Trisha- My mom's nickname, shortened from her real one.

Edward- My dad's middle name

Roy- Both my dad and little bro

Juliet- I don't really count that personally being my name, but my brother wanted this on the list anyway…. He felt bad that I seemed to be left out of the picture somewhere.

This is mostly written for my goofy brother, since it was his idea. He tells me how it should be and I write. He's too shy to write it himself. So blame him if it's crappy :p I'm kidding, but seriously, it's a fun idea. I'm glad he's helping me. How this is not a self insert fic is that 'Ann' is younger than Roy and a lot of other differences between her and me. To make sure that she is completely different from me, that's why I'm calling her Ann and not 'Julie'. Might not make a lot of sense, but trust me, it will. I'm not sure how old Roy was when he started studying Alchemy, but I know Ann would be about the age Ed or Al was when the war went on in Ishbal. There will be more on the sibling's history in next chapter. Thanks for reading this and please be kind enough to review. It is actually better than money… Really it is!


	2. Chapter Two: The One Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I did not have any hand in the creating of it… Hiromu Arakawa has that gifted imagination. The companies that publish the manga, air the show, and create the video games are the lucky people who get those rights. I am just a fanfic author. Pure and simple. Please don't sue. Thanks.

Notes: I just want to thank the one reviewer (It means so much to know that someone at least liked it) and everyone else for reading the last chapter. I love feedback, good or bad. It shows it's being read and it helps me grow as a author. This chapter is long and may contain spoilers. That's all the warning I have for you today. Thanks again. Enjoy. Jul-chan

Relative Distance

Chapter Two: The One Left Behind

* * *

"Julie?" 

She had seemed to be startled when he spoke and looked in his direction, her eyes wide with shock. It seemed to be an eternity before it dawned on her that the one she sought was in that room. The shock had worn off before a small smile graced her features. Attempting to keep her voice from wavering she decided to greet the stunned Colonel.

"It has been a long time, brother."

Suddenly it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop as all heads turned towards the Colonel.

"The Colonel has a sister?" Havoc asked, breaking the sudden silence of the room. Ann started to feel that she should have tried contacting him first, but he probably would have tried to avoid her visit if she had given him any warning. It served him right anyway. Smiling bashfully, she turned to the rest of the occupants in the room, fiddling with the ribbon on her hat.

"Ah, my apologies for just coming in without introducing myself properly. My name is Julie Ann Mustang. Though, you could just call me Ann. It was my novice name at the convent I was staying at."

"You mean the sister of the Flame Alchemist is a nun, while he's known as one of the biggest playboys in Amestris?" Havoc asked in shared disbelief with the other three men in the room. Ann felt a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. She had heard the rumors in some towns she had visited. Just hearing it from the people who worked with her brother confirmed it.

"I'm not a nun, but was training to become one. I thought I would visit my brother since it's been so long since we had seen one another. He rarely writes if ever."

The last sentence was stated with a bit of a sad quality that Hawkeye had seemed to pick up on. Suddenly remembering her duties, she recomposed herself before finally speaking.

"I will go and turn these in, you men need to take your break." She directed to Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. The four men gulped at that _'You better do as I say."_ tone. Yet they understood her somewhat subtle message. It was to leave the colonel and his sister some time to catch up. Quickly rising from their seats, they quickly exited through the door before Hawkeye. Waiting for the men to leave she sent a glance back to her superior officer, questions residing in her golden-brown eyes. He was busy staring at his sister, still in a form of shock and did not notice his first lieutenant's gaze. She left silently leaving the last two occupants in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask. It wasn't a question of curiosity, but was stated more like an accusation. Almost sounded like he did not wish for her to be here. Memories of a stern sister from the convent keeping a firm grip on her arm to prevent her from chasing her brother as he left. She had been four years old at the time, but it was the earliest memory she had. She also remembered the letters that were never answered and the calls that were no longer made. It was remembering the years of waiting, the years of wondering that finally changed her anxiousness to anger.

"I don't know why you would be so surprised. Maybe if you had written me or at least given me a call every now and then, I would not have traveled all this way to see if you are even alive.

Her fingers were pressing indents in the brim of her straw hat. Her eyes no longer had a soft, gentle look to them for they were narrowed in a glare as if she were trying to shoot daggers with her words.

"You still shouldn't have come here. Have you ever thought that I stopped visiting and all other contact to discourage such visits?" He replied, voice even and betraying no emotion.

"Now why would I ever think that? Unless you stopped caring whether I was alive or not." She stated bitterly before remembering the confused looks she received from his co-workers when she called him brother. He never told anyone about her. "Or is it because you are ashamed of me?"

Her voice lost some of it's edge, but she sounded a little forlorn. Roy was instantly taken back to a time that seemed like an eternity ago.

----------Flash Back-------

"I am so sorry to hear of your loss. It is very unfortunate to lose your remaining parent when you are so young."

"If you or your sister have need of anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"It must be terrible to have full responsibility of a small child at such a young age."

All he felt was numb and barely registered the words of condolences as they reached his ears. That was all they were, words. Empty condolences given by people who had no involvement with his family, who shunned his father for his alchemic abilities. Now they hid behind false pretenses of sympathy, for what reason, he did not know. The only thing he could register was the feeling of a small, chubby hand in his own. Julie wasn't fully aware of what was going on, all she appeared to know was that everyone was dressed in black and crying over a large box. She was not aware that it had contained still form of their father. The child wasn't concerned of his missing presence, for he traveled frequently or was locked away in his study. Normally she wasn't so clingy, but there were all of these people who would just grab her in tight hugs while crying into her little shoulder, stating, "Oh you poor little thing, I am so sorry for you!" It was a little too overwhelming for her, so she stuck by her big brother for protection. Her need for him almost as great as his need for her. He needed assurance that he wasn't the only Mustang left. First it was their mother who died of an illness not long after Julie was born. Now their father who had been killed by a result of an alchemy experiment gone wrong. Before he had disappeared in his basement to perform important research, he had pulled Roy aside.

"Roy, should anything happen to me, promise that you will protect Julie Ann and stay happy."

He had been taken back from his father's words. Concerned he wanted to know why.

"Why would you say something like that? You know I will take care of her. I… I promised mother that I always would. You promised too."

His father had just smiled. They mirrored each other perfectly while Julie had taken strongly after their mother.

"I just wanted to make sure you remember your promise, just in case I fail to keep mine." He stated before locking himself away. Two days later, Roy found his father lying dead in the floor after accidentally mixing two highly dangerous elements that should not have been mixed together at all. It caused a very poisonous reaction that would have made his father's death an excruciating one..

After all of the mourners had left, Mustang was left with his sister and their family attorney who will go over matters of estate. As expected, everything was given to him to share with his sister, but he could not be considered her official guardian until he was eighteen years of age. He had been fourteen, so he would be entitled to it all in four years. Until then, both Mustang children would have to be under guardianship.

"I was advised that your mother has a cousin that you would stay with until you were of age to take care of everything yourself. She lives in the South, I believe. Sister Martha of the Order of Goodwill."

Roy looked at the man in disbelief.

"You mean she is a nun? Are you crazy?"

"I'm afraid not. It was both the wish of your mother and father that should something happen, the good sister is the one who would assume guardianship."

"And how is this supposed to work? I'm male, I would not be welcomed to reside in a convent." Roy was unable to imagine himself living so piously with the nuns.

"Are you not going away for schooling soon? I doubt you would be forced to live there, but it is an ideal place for Miss Julie Ann to stay until you assume your role as guardian. Had you not stated that you wanted to study Alchemy after you finish school?

"Miss Julie Ann will be well provided for by the order and raised well until you can take over responsibility. They do have a wonderful education system as well. It's in the country, so she will be safe."

The older Mustang thought about the old man's words, and they started to make sense. He decided that he would go see Sister Martha with Julie before he went back to school. It would be good for her, and he would probably be able to stay long enough to help her get settled.

The woman before him was very intimidating, and the black habit she was wearing did not help at all. Sister Martha was pretty tall for a woman, possibly coming up above his nose. She was in her mid-thirties, but the stern expression she wore made her appear a lot older than she really was. Apparently she had been informed of his father's death, for she was not the least surprised to see him or his little sister standing before her. When she had greeted them, she had used both of their names and immediately expressed her sympathies, though stiff as they were. She had informed him that he had been granted permission to stay there with Julie until he returned to school.

The little girl had been very scared at first, especially since she was surrounded by women draped in black every day. She had not left Roy's side the first few days they had stayed there, but some of the kinder and light hearted sisters managed to win her over, and she would be seen in either the gardens or the kitchens with one of them. While she finally warmed up to the place, she still would want to spend a good bit of time with Roy and would just be content to sit and watch as he read some book on alchemy. Soon it had became time for him to leave. He remembered her eyes welling up with tears when she saw him with his suitcase packed. She clung to his leg, screaming when the nuns tried to remove her from him.

"I wanna go with Roy!" she cried. He tried to keep his balance throughout the entire fight. The older Mustang motioned for the sisters to step back and he picked up the sniffling girl and held her for a moment. He really hated seeing his little sister cry like this.

"Don't leave me here, Roy. I have to go with you. You can't leave me here all alone." She muttered.

"You aren't going to be left alone, Jul." He stated using her nickname. "You have the sisters here. Don't you like Sister Alice and Sister Bertie?"

She nodded, but blue-green eyes were still pooling up with tears.

"I do like them, but you are my brother. You are supposed to stay with me."

"There's nothing that I want more than for you to go with me, but I have to go to school. It's a 'No girls allowed' kind of school. You will be going to a 'No boys allowed' kind of school. When our schools are done for awhile, I'll come by and visit, or you could come and visit me."

She seemed to perk up a little.

"Promise?"

"That's a promise."

He was about to put her down, but she started crying again, not wanting him to let her go. Roy decided to hand her over to a sister who seemed to look more stern than Sister Martha, knowing that Julie will not willingly stand on her own. Not looking back, he left while attempting to block out the sound of her crying. He knew that if he did, he would see her arms stretched out as if she could reach him.

"Let me go!" he heard her cry to the sister. "Roy, come back!"

That was the last he heard before closing the heavy doors behind him.

After school was finished, he studied alchemy under Riza Hawkeye's father. After he passed away, he joined the military and was taken to war a year later. Many events had happened in his life, and he had been content that his sister was safe from it all. Before the war, he had written her letters, made sure she received a phone call, and had visited her when he had a chance. After the war, the visits stopped with the phone calls. Few letters were sent, but they eventually stopped as well. He did not want to visit her after the war, because he felt that she would somehow see all his sins. The calls stopped because he couldn't bring himself to feed her lies with his voice. He didn't want to say he was fine, that everything was okay. It was not fine, not okay. Nightmares haunted him for his participation in Ishbal and they had sent him over the edge enough to almost commit suicide. It was letters that he was able to avoid telling her about the war and revealing his thoughts. All the letters stopped after he couldn't bear lying to her. She was safe as far as he concerned and would be better off raised by the nuns to grow into a bright young woman. She did not need his presence tainting that future. Soon she only became a ghost of a memory, something he shoved far back into his mind so as to not dwell on her. He had only hoped she had done the same.

-----------End Flashback---------

Now here she was standing before him, a painful reminder of the first big promise he had made and failed to keep.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Julie Ann." He replied, remembering her accusation.

"Don't call me that, it's just Ann now. If you aren't ashamed of me, then it just means that you don't care, right?" He had never expected his sister to have such a bitter tone.

"It's not that, I care very much."

"Then why is it that you are not happy to see me, Roy? If it's not because you are ashamed of me and if you actually care, why cut off contact?"

"It's… complicated." He stated, his eyes closed and head bowed as if he felt guilty for the statement. She wouldn't have understood his reasons anyway. "You still should not have come here."

"You tell me not to come here, but won't tell me why because 'it's complicated'? Not as complicated as trying to find logic in that. I thought you alchemists were big on logic."

"You wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it. I'm sorry, but this trip has been a waste of your time." He stated as if it were to end the discussion. Ann's eyes narrowed once again, sparked with angered determination. The stubbornness gene ran strong in the Mustang bloodline, and it obviously did not exclude her.

"When I made this trip, I expected you to at least 'pretend' to be happy to see me. I expected a 'Hey Jul, long time no see.', a hug, or something. But I get a 'What are you doing here. You shouldn't have come' speech. Then you have the gall to tell me 'it's complicated and that I wouldn't understand.'. I understand little enough as it is."

A tear escaped the small pool that formed in her eyes to trail down her face. It was apparent she tried to hold back sobs, because she shuddered while gripping her straw hat.

"Fine." She said simply, pulling her shoulders back and head high. Her gaze met his, and he inwardly flinched at the broken look she had worn.

"Julie, I…" He began.

"My name is Ann. The Julie you had known had disappeared a long time ago. Now it's apparent that she may never return since she realized she no longer had a family to return to." She replied brokenly.

"You do have the sisters, don't you?" He asked. She had walked to the door, but paused after he asked the question, she looked at him sadly.

"I take it you haven't read any of my letters." When he flinched, she sighed and shook her head, "We truly are strangers to each other then."

He did not reply to that statement, and she offered a sad smile.

"So that's how it is." She returned the hat to her head and opened the door. Inhaling, she composed herself before gifting him with a dazzling smile, though it was false.

"I am sorry for taking up your time, Colonel Mustang. I shall be on my way and… I will trouble you no more…" Her voice cracked and she rushed out the door before she could break down in a sob in front of her brother.

Ann tried to take deep calming breaths so she wouldn't break down, but she was suddenly finding difficulty. It seemed as if she couldn't stop, and was taking in more gulps of air than needed. Suddenly she was starting to feel dizzy as she fought for control of her breathing.

Riza had arrived in time to catch the final words between Roy and his sister. She had rushed out the door and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths, but it went out of control. The lieutenant immediately understood what was going on with the girl. Dropping the small stack of papers she had in her hands, she went to support Ann to prevent a collapse. Riza had her arms beneath Ann's and reached up to cup her hands around the girl's mouth. She had instructed Ann to try and take deep breaths. Spotting the Elric brothers rushing towards her, she wasted no time in telling them her needs.

"Edward, please find a paper bag or something for her to breathe in. Alphonse, please get the colonel for me. Inform him his sister is hyperventilating."

Ed had spotted someone walking by with a sacked lunch. He stopped the young man and grabbed his lunch before dumping the contents out of it and rushing to the first lieutenant.

"I'm sorry pal, it's an emergency. Thanks anyway!" He said before handing the sack to Riza. She bunched up the top, leaving a small airway in the bag so Ann could breathe into it. The girl needed no instruction as she began to breathe into the bag. When she finally took control of her breathing, she sunk back into Riza's arms exhausted from her ordeal. But the tears flowed from her eyes still and she had given into that urge to cry her eyes out.

"Why must my brother be such an asshole?" she asked.

Riza had long sunk to the floor with Ann, knowing she couldn't support herself at the moment. She had her arms wrapped around the girl, offering whatever comfort she could and the younger Mustang was accepting it while it was offered. Riza had her eyebrow raised at the comment.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Yet that was such strong language for a future nun. I thought you were about to take your vows soon?"

Ann shook her head and sighed. Before she could reply, Roy slammed his door open after Alphonse finally managed to inform him of what was happening. Seeing that the situation seemed under control, he still seemed a little concerned. Riza knew that the colonel would like some assurance that it is not as dire as it appeared.

"She's alright now, thanks to Edward's brash behavior."

Ed shot a glare at the first lieutenant, but immediately directed it to the colonel. He was actually more afraid of her than him anyway. Al had immediately recognized Ann from earlier.

"I'm glad that you seem okay. Are you going to be alright?"

Ann was touched by his concerned and awarded him a tired smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I tend to do this whenever I get too worked up emotionally." She assured, but her lids begin to flutter as exhaustion tried to rule her. Roy knelt down and felt her forehead.

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary just in case."

Her eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"I said I'll be fine. I'm just a little worn out, that's all. Besides, no need for you to worry about me anyway. I thought that was made clear earlier, colonel."

"Julie, I did not mean t…"

"Don't call me that, it's Ann now. Look, I'm fine now and I really don't want to get all worked up again. All I need to do is go find a hotel and rest, I'll be as good as new." She tried to stand, but she wobbled a little before Hawkeye's hands kept her from falling. This seemed to give the colonel's determination a push.

"Well then if that's the case…" He began and looked to the Elric brothers. "Fullmetal, this will be the last mission I'll give you for now. After this is done, you can have the week off. I would like you escort Miss Mustang here to her hotel…"

"None of that 'Miss Mustang' crap, it's 'Ann' dammit. I don't have a hotel room yet, and I don't need a freakin escort!" She quickly looked to Ed and Al, who were shocked at her outburst and were staring at her strangely.

"Not that I'm not grateful for all your help. Thanks for that by the way." She said sweetly, which made their strange looks intensify.

"It was no trouble, Ann." Al replied kindly. Roy just coughed to get their attention.

"In that case, find a hotel and make a reservation, then you can escort her. I take it this is the first time you visited Central, you'll need someone to at least show you how to get there, 'Ann'."

Too tired to argue, she just sighed. The Mustang bloodline was famous for that stubbornness gene, and it certainly did not pass her brother. Nodding her acquiescence to her brother's decision, Ed grunted and left to carry on with his duties.

* * *

Notes: I told you guys it was going to be long. It may have been a little boring, but I'm somewhat happy with it. Next chapter will be a little more revealing of the plot. Hint: There's more to Ann Mustang than meets the eye. And as a special thank you to _**winglessfairy25** _for being kind enough to leave me a review for last chapter, I'll reveal something special. Yes, there will be some Roy and Riza moments! They are so the IT couple in my eyes. 

Normally reviews do not dictate whether I'd continue or not, but it's nice to know what people think… it's kinda sad when I have over 30 people to read the fic, but don't say they like it or not. It really helps. Anyway, thank you for reading this, I hope it was enjoyable. If not, then tell me. Constructive criticism is very welcome.


	3. Chapter Three: Tours, Attacks, and Secre

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write one, just refer to either chapter one or two.

Notes: Wow, I got some more reviews. Two good reviews and what I think may be a bad one. I'm not entirely sure, but thank you anyway. I do plan on editing chapter two, but I'm moving on for now. I did promise intrigue and some Royai moments, did I not? I had to change the rating once I realized it didn't suit the language. For someone raised in a convent, Ann sure does have a mouth on her. Watch out for Ed's, his is worse. Please enjoy!

-------------------

Relative Distance

Chapter Three: Tours, Attacks, and Secrets

------------------

Thanks to Ed, Ann now had a room in reputable hotel. She really could not and did not want to imagine how much it all had cost, even if Ed had said that it was charged to the State Military. The room was larger than that of the small inns she had visited once and it offered running hot water. While small country inns did possess the wonders of modern plumbing, but she would practically freeze every time she wanted to take a shower, for the water would not stay hot longer than three minutes. There was also the fact that she could order food service at anytime.

"I really don't think that I could stay in such a place." She stated aloud. Al happened to be standing next to her when she made the remark.

"Why do you say that? Do you not like the rooms? I'm sure brother could get you something better."

She shook her head and waved her hand to signify it wasn't necessary.

"It's not that, I actually love it. I'm just not used to anything this _nice_. I'm used to sleeping on a worn out cot that was reinforced with hay as well as cramped rooms with no hot water. As I said, I'm an average country bumpkin." She stated with a blush dotting her cheeks, as if she were embarrassed by that fact.

"My brother and I used to live in Risembul, a really small town. Personally, I believe the only place worth visiting is Rockbell Automail. So I guess we are as much as country bumpkins as you are."

He was rewarded with a smile. Suddenly they heard a loud 'THUMP' behind them. Ed had been unfortunate to carry the one suitcase she had with her. Earlier, when they explained where she was to stay, they were kind enough to offer with her luggage. Al had offered to carry it for her, but Roy had made a statement.

"_That probably would be best, since Fullmetal is low enough to the ground as it is."_

Ed reacted badly to the statement, calling the colonel all sorts of names. To note, none were appropriate to repeat. He decided he was going to carry it just to prove 'Colonel Bastard' wrong. Al had taken the case away from Ed to place it in the large walk-in closet. Ed had slumped to the floor, apparently exhausted from carrying her luggage.

"What do you carry around in that thing, anyway?" He finally managed to say after breathing heavily. She once again blushed with embarrassment. It was a pretty small suitcase, but it was heavy. It was why the people working in the station graciously allowed her to keep it there until someone could collect it.

"Only every single thing I own."

"Did you decide you were going to move here, to Central?" Al had asked curiously after getting his brother a glass of water from the sink. Ed gulped it down greedily, and released a satisfied sigh.

"Actually it was just to visit my brother. I've actually taken that with me everywhere I had traveled. I left the convent two years ago." She replied. She spotted the mini fridge and her face lit up. Ann walked to it and began to inspect the contents and was delighted to find it had various meats, some chopped vegetables, cakes and many different drinks ranging from juice to bottled water.

"I didn't think places like that would let you leave unless you were eighteen." Ed asked after he stood up. After the incident in the hallway of HQ, the brothers were explained Ann's relation with the colonel as well as where she was from. She was fifteen years old, same age as Al, though younger by six months.

"To be more specific, I ran away. I had given up hope that my brother was going to assume his role as my guardian and I really did not relish staying there for very long. You can never keep a Mustang cooped up for too long, we tend to self combust."

Suddenly closing the mini fridge to avoid negative thoughts, she quickly changed the subject.

"It seems like I don't need to rest anyway since I seem to have this much energy, I think I am actually up to exploring Central since I'm here." She said after walking to the balcony the hotel possessed.

"Are you sure you are up to it? I mean after what happened, is it even okay for you be up for too long?" Al asked with some concern. She couldn't help but smile about it. It was nice that there were people who seemed to care here. Thinking back to the woman, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, and her quick thinking, she felt a small bit of gratitude. She will have to thank the woman the next time she had a chance.

"It's okay, I had just taken in a little too much oxygen. I admit I was a little tired after that, but I'm fine now. Besides…" she said quietly, remembering her conversation with her brother, "…I need to have something to do or I'd think too much."

The brothers seemed to have understood, silently thinking on their own desperate situation. She turned around to face them, a real smile on her face for once.

"Thank you both for helping me up here."

"It was no trouble really." Al replied, Ed shot him a glare that seemed to tell him '_Easy for you to say.'_

"If you wouldn't mind, maybe Ed and I could accompany you? I mean I heard there was some type of group that's been causing trouble in the city." The younger Elric offered. Ed gave him a strange look while Anna was slightly stunned.

"Well, that's is if you really don't mind. I suppose I could use someone who knows their way around the city."

Ed muttered something that seemed only loud enough for Al to hear, for the younger seemed to be flustered in his movements. Ann couldn't help but smile, for it seemed that she had found new friends in Central.

----------

Riza was going around and tidying up the desks of her superior and the other men before she left. She had stayed behind to finish some of her own work after assisting the colonel's with his after his sister's visit. It took an hour of explaining how she found Ann to the colonel and explaining the commotion to his other subordinates. It had been an exciting day to say the least, but it made her all the more aware that she did not know her colonel as much as she'd like to think. Despite the many years they knew each other, he never made mention of his family, let alone the little sister left behind. She really did not know what to think about it. Most women would be angered, saddened that someone they had known for so long would keep something from them. Yet, she wasn't most women, though she would at least like an explanation.

Sighing, she organized the files that she had picked up. She really shouldn't have these kinds of thoughts. He was her superior officer, and while they may have known each other before the military, it does not give her the right into his personal life. Subconsciously, her right hand reached to touch the back of her neck to where her array was located. Her mind seemed to scream _"You shared that part of you with him… He should have told you he had a sister." _She quashed the thought down. What did it matter? She knew now, and whether he told her or not didn't really matter. It would have been nice, though. Riza finished up in the office and grabbed her things before leaving. After she closed the door to the office, she noticed something on the ground where Ann had her episode earlier. When she bent down to pick it up, she noticed it was a pendant with a weird star shape on it. Almost the shape of a compass rose on a map, but it had some kind of alchemic symbol in the center. Thinking that it may have belonged to Ann, she kept on to it for just in case she ran into the girl. Straightening her posture, she looked up and noticed the colonel heading her way.

"I see that my ever dutiful lieutenant has been working late." He stated with care free smirk."

"If the lieutenant's colonel had worked instead of going off on a date, then we wouldn't have had to play catch up today. May I ask why you are here, Sir?"

His expression turned serious before he looked down at his feet.

"I had figured that you would be here. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for… Ann."

Riza was a bit taken back by his words, but she had hidden it behind her mask.

"No thanks are necessary, sir. I just saw a young woman who was in need of my assistance and helped her." She had replied modestly. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat when his obsidian eyes met her own golden brown ones. She would be lying if she said Mustang did not affect her as he had many other women.

"No, it is necessary that I thank you. It is your willingness to help others that I really admire about you, Hawkeye. You always seem to know what is needed to be done in many situations, and you have always been there to watch my back. I never really thanked you for everything." He seemed to say with remorse.

She stood before him with no idea on how to reply. It was the first time that he had thanked her like this. While he may have told her thank you after saving his life countless times, it seemed as it if were a automatic response, though she knew he was genuinely thankful. This was actually the first time he recognized the smaller things she had done for him. She could sense that he was referring to her support as well as being his confidant. Basically what he was trying to do was thank her for being someone he could trust to be there. He didn't need to say it in it's full context, she knew.

As she was about to respond to his words, a male voice interrupted causing them both to look up. A young man with the rank of sergeant halted his sprint to salute both higher ranking officers.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang, I was ordered to inform you of a situation in Central."

Roy seemed irritated at the news, he and Riza were off duty for the rest of the day, why were they being sought out.

"What kind of situation, Sergeant?" He inquired.

"There was an attack outside of Gray's Restaurant, apparently they attacked a young woman who was accompanying the Full Metal Alchemist and his brother, Sir."

Roy seemed to pale at the news… He somehow had a feeling that the young woman mentioned was his sister. Hearing the all too familiar click, he looked back to Riza who had dropped everything she was holding and was now taking the safety off of one of her guns. She gave him that all too familiar 'just give the order, and I'll follow' look. He smiled, knowing that she would be there, just as she always was. He thanked the sergeant, motioned for her to follow before he rushed out of the building.

----Moments Earlier----

Ann had developed quite an appetite on her little sight seeing excursion with the Elrics. They had stopped by a decent restaurant to get a bite to eat. Instead of wasting what was left of a really nice day inside, they decided to eat at one of the outdoor tables. She took a bite of her food and her eyes closed as she made a satisfied sound. The grilled chicken that she had ordered was cooked perfectly. It was also a change from the stale food the sisters fed her, and the trail food she ate when she traveled. Noticing the stares from the brothers, she couldn't help but blush.

"I'm sorry, but this food is the best I have ever eaten. I never slept anywhere that was as nice as my room or ate food that is as good as this. I'm beginning to feel like a princess and after all is said and done, I'm going to be spoiled."

The brothers really didn't know how to respond. Al seemed to have trouble relating since it's been awhile since he could feel or taste anything. Yet, he was sure that when he got his body back, he would feel as she did. When they had ordered, she wondered why he wasn't eating, he explained that he wasn't that hungry. With that said, they had chatted a bit to avoid that uncomfortable silence that usually is a normal occurrence. When talking with the sister of their colonel, they realized how different the two were. Of course, she was raised by nuns. They had a waitress come by to check up on them to make sure they were happy with everything. After confirming they were, she offered a refill of beverages while offering a special on desserts.

"Today's dessert specials are our delicious chocolate milkshakes, as well as our hot fudge sundaes, and strawberry cheesecake."

Ann had perked up at the desert specials, but then saddened after she came to some realization. Ed had ordered the sundae, even though he hated the dairy product it was made with. He loved it as long as it was not pure milk alone. Al seemed to be the only one to notice her melancholy.

"Is there anything wrong, Ann?"

She tried to smile genuinely, but it was a little false. Sighing, she confessed.

"The most delicious desserts in the world, but they had to be dairy."

If Al had eyebrows, he probably would have had one raised.

"Why would that be a bad thing? Unless you hate milk more than Ed. He will not drink any even if it's good for him."

"That stuff is practically poison, Al! It's only good as ice cream or when cooked into food." Ed defended.

Ann shook her head, trying not to laugh at Edward's outburst.

"No, it's not like that. I don't mind milk, but I just can't drink it. I'm lactose intolerant and have been that way for three years now. If I drink milk or eat dairy products, I get really sick."

Al seemed to understand, and Ed wore an expression that seemed to say 'yeah, milk is that bad for you. Why am I the only one that sees it?'

They had finished their meal and paid the restaurant before continuing their excursion. Yet as they began to leave, two guys made as they were just passing by before they shoved Ann roughly to the ground. Al called to her before running to her, but one of the guys managed to knock him to the ground as well before pulling out a gun to keep Ed from jumping him.

"Don't be a hero, and you won't get hurt."

Suddenly a glow appeared behind him before the ground shifted sudden enough to through the guy in mid air. Using Al's distraction, Ed ran to the guy who was about to reach for Ann, and punched him with his automail arm.

"You have messed with the wrong people, pal." Ed stated as the guy tried to regain his footing. He tried to hit Ed, but Ed punched him again. Ann had stood up and backed away from all the action to give the brothers some room. The guy, who was thrown off his balance by Al's alchemy, had gotten back up. Al had quickly glanced over to the girl, which gave the guy plenty of time scratch a quick transmutation circle in the ground. Al was about to stop him, but after his enemy slammed his hands on either side of his circle, a bolt of electricity knocked Al back into a window.

"Al!" Both Ed and Ann seemed to cry out. Ann stayed frozen to her spot, and while Ed was distracted by his brother's plight, the guy he was fighting smashed Ed on the side of his head with the butt of his own weapon. The older Elric hit the ground, miraculously he was still conscious, though dazed. With both Elrics down and out, they started advancing towards Ann. A rock was thrown and had hit one of them in the back of the head, making them stop to turn and find Al behind them. Ed managed to shake himself out of his daze, and began to stand.

"You guys were pretty lucky, normally thugs like you don't get that much a chance to catch me off guard like that." Ed stated as he brushed the dirt off. One of the thugs raised a shocked brow at him.

"How can a short guy like you stand up after a hit like that?"

The 'short' comment caused Ed to flail before them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

He attacked both guys suddenly, catching them both off guard. Al used that moment to check on Ann.

"I'm fine, you can go ahead and help Ed. I'm sorry I'm not much help." She stated all at once.

"Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded. He checked once more before joining his brother. It was a battle of kicks, punches, and alchemical attacks. They had drawn quite a crowd and caused a bit of damage. Ed had transmuted his automail arm into a blade after the guy he was fighting transmuted his own weapon and was chasing him all around Central. Al was defending Ann by having some form of a wrestling match with the other thug. The first one apparently thought he had lost Ed and reappeared back at the scene. He was about to take the opportunity to attack Al until he was blinded by a flash of light and suddenly skidded on a patch of ice and slid right into a wall. Al had been busy watching the alchemic reaction, he didn't notice the thug he was fighting about to attack him. It was then a loud shot rang out, startling the guy and a tongue of flame scorching some of his hair. Both Riza and Roy walked up to the group, she had her gun aimed at him while the colonel had his gloved hands poised to snap should he need to.

Ed had ran in at the same moment to find his guy passed out against the wall, a patch of ice with a tipped over bucket beside it. He also saw the first lieutenant with the colonel watching the guy that had been fighting Al.

"You will be fine as long as you do as I say. Now, put your hands in the air and come a few feet towards us." Roy commanded in a firm voice. The guy looked around and found that he was surrounded by alchemists and a woman with a gun. Weighing his options, he decided to comply with Roy's command. When he stepped where Roy told him to, both officers immediately walked towards him. Riza chained his hands behind him while Roy made sure he wouldn't try anything funny. Once he was secured, Riza awaited the colonel's orders. The colonel had summoned for back up as he was heading towards the place the report had been filed. He decided to get some quick answers from the brothers and his sister while they waited. The boys recounted how the fight started with the two guys, and then mentioned the alchemy that was involved.

"Ed had been chasing that guy over there." Al pointed to the thug who was still unconscious, but he was now at Roy's feet then he pointed to the guy that was chained by Riza. "I was fighting him, trying to keep him from getting to Ann. Well, the other guy had managed to get away from Ed and was about to attack me until I saw a alchemic flash. Suddenly, he was sliding into the wall on ice."

"Yeah, I happened to appear the same time you and the lieutenant had. I didn't have a chance to perform any alchemy and I didn't see you do anything."

They all paused in the conversation and looked at Ann. When the discussion had come to the last use of alchemy in the fight, she had began to take an interest in her feet. Roy went to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"How did you find the time to learn alchemy?" He demanded, not really shaking her roughly, but it wasn't all that gentle either.

"You practically left me in a prison. When was there time for anything else?" She stated elusively. His eyes narrowed at her deception.

"The study and practice of alchemy was not allowed in the convent. Those nuns would not have let you keep any alchemy books while under their care."

"Why are you so concerned? Why should it even bother you that I know a little alchemy? It's not like I want to hole myself up like our father nor do I want to join the military. Besides, you weren't there, so why care?" She demanded.

"Let's not start this again." He groaned. "Never mind, I'm going to send you on the next trip back to the Order of Goodwill." He proclaimed. Ann glared at him, this brings her to mind that he hadn't read any of her letters.

"I am not going back! If you send me away, I'll go anywhere, but back to that dump!"

The siblings argued on with the Elric brothers watching with nervous apprehension. Riza was keeping an eye on the unconscious guy to make sure he didn't try to pull any sudden moves. While she studied him, she noticed that he wore a pendant which was the exact same pendant she had found in HQ. Studying the man she currently had chained up, she also spotted the same thing with his pendant. Before she could get anymore answers, their back up had arrived. Riza cut his pendant from his neck before handing him to a major. Whatever the connection was between Ann and the men who attacked, it was worth bringing up to the colonel.

----------------------------------

Notes: I am not all that great with action scenes, especially with alchemists. I had a nice little Royai moment there as well J I plan on bringing in Winry, because I'm a EdWin fan. They are the second IT couple in my mind.

I had been thinking about the characters I wanted to bring into this story and there are a couple I wasn't sure on. I will let you readers help me decide if I should have Hughes alive in this fic or not. As you probably noticed, this story is not set during any certain time line in the anime or manga. I love Hughes, and kinda wanted him in this story. It's not too late to add him. Please help me with this one thing, it's really important for my story development. Thanks again for reading, and thanks to my reviewers for reviewing. Jul-chan


	4. Chapter Four: Answers and More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA… poor fanfic writer…. Don't sue. Yes, I'm too lazy to come up with something better. Thanks.

Notes: Thank you faithful reviewer, winglessfairy25 for sticking with me, and thanks Bar-Ohki as well for your input. My brother, the real Roy, actually helped write some of this chapter when I stumbled upon a huge road block. It was some of his idea after all, lol. Anyway, I decided to keep Hughes alive. I love Hughes, he's cool and I had developed a crush on him in the show. Anyway, I know I kinda skimped on the Royai in the last chapter, but I promise I'll try to put more. Truthfully it will be a small dose again.

Seems as if Roy Mustang isn't the only alchemist in his family for his little sister seems to know a thing or two. There seems to be more to her than meets the eye, what's her connection with her attackers? Find out in this chapter! My brother's notes are at the bottom, he's a guest author for this chapter. Enjoy.

Relative Distance

Chapter Four: Answers and More Questions

-------------------------------

After the entire commotion had calmed down, the other military officers had dragged the two men away and will question them later. Riza, Roy, Ann, and the two Elrics had given their statement of the events that transpired. After the military left, the five had walked Ann back to her hotel room. It was there that Riza gave the pendant to it's owner.

"I found it outside the office and thought that it was yours."

Ann nodded and thanked Riza.

"It is, thank you for returning it. I haven't even noticed it was gone." She put the pendant back around her neck and placed it behind the fabric of her dress.

"It is very pretty, the design really is something. Isn't it an alchemic symbol?" Riza asked, feigning curiosity while she prodded. Ann really didn't seem to suspect anything about her interest, for she answered honestly.

"I'm really not sure, but I guess. It's pretty unique…" Her voice seemed to trail off and she looked at Riza curiously.

"Really? Oddly, the thing is that I found a pendant that is exactly identical to yours on one of the attackers." Riza stated as she pulled out the matching pendant. Roy and the brothers were shocked at this development. Ann seemed stricken that Riza was close to making the connection. Riza remained standing where she was while holding up the pendant, a serious expression adorning her face.

"I really doubt this is a coincidence, and I really don't believe in them. Can you please enlighten us on what is going on?"

While it was said as a question, the tone indicated that the girl had no choice but to explain what was going on. When Ann did not immediately answer, Al decided to speak up.

"Ann, the reason she asked is that those men were after you. This is a connection that can help us protect you. If we know who they are and why they were set on coming after you, we would be able help you better."

She was staring at her feet, hands clenched at her sides.

"If I tell you, then that would mean I would be in serious trouble. I would either be hunted down if they found out I told anyone… If 'he' found out… I would also be arrested for association with them."

Riza was about to speak, but Roy gave her a look that cut off anything she was about to say.

"They already are coming after you, and you are being so tight lipped about it. As far as the military goes, you will not be arrested if you help us bring them down. They have plagued this city for the past week, the government will be willing to help you if you help us. You have to explain what you have been up to these years."

The younger Mustang had shrunk back at the sharpness of her brother's tone. He was not apologetic about how the words came out. He wanted answers, not explanations of why she refused.

"The group is called The Order of the Wisdom Seeker. They had been established many years ago to research alchemy and perform experiments. At first it was a noble order lead by a honorable leader, they did not break any taboos of the trade.

"Yet, the leader had passed on and one of his apprentices had taken over. He was a young man named Ace Sevran and had shown so much promise as an intelligent and capable leader. For awhile, that description was true."

"Let me guess…" Ed interjected, "It all changed, right?"

She nodded before continuing her story.

"The order was seeking answers to many unanswered questions. They were all about science and could not fathom that the world just magically came to be. But you know, when one receives answers for his questions, he will ask more and more. Ace and the order soon started breaking numerous alchemic taboos.

"They had once occupied that little village that was only walking distance from the convent. That was how I met Ace."

----Flashback----

It had been a year since she had left the convent. Six months since she had met Ace after he had saved her from a group of thugs looking for trouble. Ever since then, she had been a part of the Order, showing fierce loyalty to Ace and his following. The Order treated alchemy as a religion. Ann wasn't that obsessed with the science, her interest was more out of curiosity than anything. She really wasn't that adept at it, but Ace encouraged her. He had taught her how to use alchemy for her defense just in case she was ever in trouble and he was unable to help. It was unfortunate that she will have to use it against him one day.

The Order was delving really deep in human transmutation for medicinal benefits. Ace had sworn they were close to a breakthrough and had grown obsessed with the idea. It wasn't long before they used human lives in their experiments. Ace's obsession had taken a dangerous turn. It had been to the point that if any member protested, they mysteriously disappeared. Ann had tried to persuade him to find another way hoping that he would at least listen to her, but to no avail. She had been frightened of the crazed glint in his eyes and dared not to object to his newfound cruelty. The sense of home and family soon changed to fear and imprisonment.

No longer could anyone join or leave the order, so forbidden the alchemy. Anyone who left would be hunted and killed so that their research would not be revealed. With the choice between her sanity or life, she decided to risk all to escape the madness. Especially when he turned his attention to her. Ace was no longer the same man she had once respected and had a strong fondness for. Somehow, he had trusted her, for he let her run errands and gather supplies for him. It was when he sent her on one of these errands that she made her escape.

She had changed her name many times and held many jobs. Ann had longed for a normal life and tried to create one. But he would find her and send his men after her, so she would end up living a life on the run. Deciding to leave the small country areas, she decided she wanted to expand the distance between Ace and herself. She had contemplated visiting Central many times in the past and thought the large city would help her remain hidden. It was just luck when she had realized her brother was currently stationed there. With new resolve and a hope that luck would be on her side, she traveled to Central carrying a hope that her brother would be happy she visited. She also hoped that the Order would give up their search.

-----End Flashback-----

"As you can tell, my hope was all in vain. The Order found me anyways and I don't even get a 'Hello sister, it is great seeing you after all these years' from my brother."

Roy cringed as her last remark was directed at him. Now he understood why she came to Central in the first place and was against leaving. Her eyes welled with tears before her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"What am I to do? They will not stop. 'He' will not stop until I'm dead or used in his experiments."

She looked up when she felt Al place a hand on her shoulder in effort to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Ann. We will help you stop Ace and his order from doing any more harm."

Ann allowed a small smile at the remark, feeling touched.

"Oh thank you, Al, but I can't ask anyone to risk their lives for me."

"We won't be stopping them just because of you." Ed stated, "They are harming innocent lives for their twisted ideas of science. Bastards like that don't deserve to be allowed to roam." Anger burned in the young alchemist's eyes as he said this.

"The military is already involved with this case. Thanks to your statement, we now know more about these trouble makers. The colonel and I will put a word in for you so that you will not be in trouble.

After all, you had not participated in these experiments and had escaped it. The higher ups will take that in consideration."

Ann nodded at Riza's words, but her expression had revealed doubt. Riza kneeled so that Ann's gaze would meet hers.

"Ann, whatever happens, I promise that we will take care of you. We will not let you get captured either way."

Seeing the sincerity in the first lieutenant's eyes, Ann smiled.

"Thank you. Thanks for helping me, both now and for earlier."

"Think nothing of it. Someone is in trouble and I took an oath that I would help them in whatever way I could."

"I believe that is enough for the night. Ann needs to rest, so we'll continue the investigation tomorrow." Roy announced after glancing at his watch. "Fullmetal, looks like you will have to visit Risembool at a later date. This will take top priority, afterwards I promise to grant you your vacation. I'll even lengthen it by a week."

Ed and Al offered a quick salute before heading out the door. Ed grunted something about 'the bastard loving to give orders' as he left. Al stopped to do something before following his brother.

"Are you certain that you will be safe, Ann?" he asked, his voice hinting a worried undertone. Ann smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Al, I'll be fine."

"Don't worry Alphonse, I just called some of my men to come guard her door." Roy assured. Ann didn't seem to like the idea, but she smiled her assurance to Al. Satisfied that his new friend was safe, he finally left.

"Hawkeye, wait for me outside the entrance. There are important matters that we must discuss, but I must speak to Ann alone."

"Yes Sir." Hawkeye stated while she saluted. After she left, Roy and Ann remained silent for a short while. Sighing, Roy decided to speak first.

"I want to apologize for earlier today. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Well, you did." Ann replied, "I thought about seeing you once again on the train ride here. For the first time in a year I did not worry about the Order finding me. I had imagined that while my visit may have been awkward, you would still be at least pleased to see that I was alive and well. Sadly it did not happen."

He placed a hand on her shoulder in effort to comfort her. The act had been so unexpected she jumped in shock. Looking up at him, she noticed a trace of a smile on his features.

"I was an ass, and I apologize. It is good seeing that you are alive and well. I did miss you all those years."

He was being honest. She smiled softly and quickly wrapped her arms around her brother in a tight hug.

"I'm glad that I finally found you." She managed to choke out through her tears. Roy just hugged her closer and rested a chin on top of her head while she fought back tears of happiness.

"Welcome home, Jules." He simply stated and for once she did not correct him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments after he bid his sister goodnight and was sure she was well guarded, he finally joined Riza in the lobby. Beckoning her to walk with him, he continued on his way outside.

"Is everything settled, sir?"

He didn't have to ask her to clarify. Riza was one of the most perceptive people he knew.

"I suppose it is. At least she's not angry with me anymore."

"That is good, I suppose." Riza replied.

If there was anyone standing around, they would sense the tension between the two. Neither could deny the attraction they felt towards another, but they couldn't admit it to the other either. She drawn to him for his determination to become Fuhrer of Amestris to make it a better country. He was drawn to her for her loyalty and devotion in following and protecting him as he climbed to the top.

"Did you have anything that you would like to speak to me about, sir?" She stated in an attempt to break the heavy silence. He was startled out of whatever thought he had and looked to his subordinate.

"Nothing in particular." He admitted after forgetting why he wanted to talk to her, "It's just been a long and very strange day. I just thought having a familiar face with me would help preserve my sanity."

"Even after all that we have been through? This would count as normal military duty as far as I'm concerned." Riza stated. When he remained silent, she continued. "It's only like this because your sister is involved."

He sighed which signified that he agreed, but it did not make things seem any clearer for him. They really paid no mind to where they were going, yet they found themselves outside Riza's apartment building. They decided there that it was time to call it a night. He watched as she walked up the small set of stairs to the door until she turned to him.

"I would invite you up for coffee, but that would not be appropriate." She stated simply when she had suddenly forgotten what she wanted to say.

"That's okay, I need to go home anyhow. I'm tired and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Riza nodded in agreement suddenly feeling very tired herself.

"I know, but Hughes will be at HQ tomorrow. No doubt he will be placed on this case as well. With Investigations working with us, then this should be a bit easier."

"I don't recall the last time I was actually looking forward to seeing Hughes at work." Roy commented dryly. It was hard for the Colonel to find any redeeming qualities in the Lieutenant Colonel, especially when the latest pictures his daughter were shoved in his face. Roy did not mind Elysia, actually thinking she's a cute kid, but he really did not want her picture posted all over his office.

"Well, goodnight sir. Please be careful on your way home. More of those men may try to attack you." She warned. The caring undertone in her voice had touched him so he couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be careful, Lieutenant. See you in the morning." He took a few steps before turning around to catch her before she entered her building. "One more thing, Lieutenant, before I forget." He stated, catching her attention.

"Thank you again, for everything."

Riza smiled, not really needing him to elaborate on what he was thanking her for. She just waved and watched him leave.

"Goodnight, Roy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al were on their way to the dorm rooms they currently occupied while staying in Central. Near the dorms was an inn that sometimes housed visiting friends and relatives of the military members. It was there that the brothers had ran into someone they had not expected to see in Central.

"Winry?" They both stood and stared at the blonde automail mechanic as she carried a couple of suitcases with her.

"Hey guys, what the heck are you doing running around at this time of night?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued if you haven't noticed.

It is I, Jul-chan's brother Roy! (NOT Roy Mustang. Can't help that my name is so awesome) This is the first time I've actually taken part in a fanfic, and it was a lot of fun. Should do this more often, but I'm just rambling now.

I wrote a good bit of this chapter leaving Jules to do all the proofing and editing. I never knew a girl could be so intent on cursing misspellings. (Note: Jul-chan HATES misspelled words!) She also berated me for heavy usage of caps. (Note: Jul-chan HATES stories written in CAPs)

I'm sure there's many questions about this chapter.

_When are we gonna meet Ace?_

_What the hell is Winry doing in Central?_

_When is there gonna be more action between Riza and Roy?_

_What is your deal anyway?!_

I assure you that all of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters… except for the last one. That one I'm still trying to figure out myself. Anyways, many props to my sister on starting this thing up and allowing me the pleasure of guest authoring. Of course, many props to you who are reading this. Please be nice and leave a review for Jul-chan. She won't ask for herself it seems. Reviews are good things, no matter how mean they can be sometimes. Thank you.

---Roy---


	5. Chapter Five: Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…belongs to Hiromu Arakawa… poor fanfic writer…. Don't sue. Yes, I'm too lazy to come up with something better. Thanks.

Notes: Sorry, but this is going to be a short chapter. I mean really short compared to my other chapters. Normally short chapters drive me crazy, but best I can do. I thought I'd at least get the Elric brothers and their confrontation with Winry out. I am halfway finished with the sixth chapter. Unfortunately, major life events will cause me to put it on hold for a bit. (I'm moving!) Plus I have to work on Eternity's Passing. It has been dominating my mind for awhile, so I thought I should at least write a chapter or two for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of your reviews guys. It feels good to have 10 reviews altogether (feels so much better!) Enjoy!

* * *

Relative Distance

Chapter Five: Old Friends, Long Stemmed Roses

* * *

"Hey guys, what the heck are you doing running around at this time of night?"

It was Winry's way of saying 'Fancy meeting you two here. What's up?' Yet this simple question went over Ed's head as he thought about what a stupid question it was. Ed told her so in his way.

"What do you mean by asking such a stupid question like that? What the hell are you doing here besides annoying me?"

To Winry, this was an unacceptable way to greet a childhood friend after a long time. So Winry had explained this to him in her own way. Ed soon felt something heavy and metal make contact with his head, thus causing him to fall backwards with stars circling his head. Winry clutched her wrench tight in her hand, blue eyes glaring at her victim…err friend. Fortunately for Edward, he had an extremely hard head and had recovered quickly.

"Why the hell did you do something stupid like that?" He demanded while pointing to the growing lump on his skull.

"Because you were being rude, so you deserved it. Sheesh Al, has your brother not learned anything after all these years?"

Al had tried to shrink back to get out of the crossfire, but Winry seemed intent on dragging him into this anyway. If armor could, he surely would have sported a bead of sweat at his brother's stupid…err brashness on his forehead. Sighing in resignation, he responded, "No, I don't think he has."

Winry only replied with a 'Humph' and picked up her suitcases that she had dropped to grab a wrench. Al quickly relieved her of the heavier case and made an attempt at lightening the mood.

"We just finished up some military business and are just now getting home. What brings you this far from Risembool this late?"

Winry flashed him a smile at his helpfulness and was relieved she would have to carry both things up the stairs to the inn. While she was stronger than most girls thanks to her work, it was still tiresome to carry heavy suitcases.

"Thank you, Al. As for what I'm doing here, I'm here for automail business." She gestured to the heavier case that Al had. Ed being Ed, he had to make a comment.

"Geez, Winry, did you have to bring your entire workshop? Seems like you are set on staying here. Last thing we need is you following me around while you make a guinea pig out of my limbs."

"Who said I was here for you, Ed?" At her comment, both brothers looked at her quizzically, she continued. "It's nice to see you two and all, but you aren't my only customer. I'm just here to do some major repairs for one of my regulars.

Right now he is staying in Central for business, and it's kind of an emergency, so he reserved a room for me here."

She opened the door to the inn and walked up to the desk with a sleeping attendant. After the attendant woke up, Winry requested the room.

"There's supposed to be a reservation for Rockbell."

The attendant lazily flopped through a reservation book before finding the proper name and grabbing a key for the respective room number.

"Reservation for Winry Rockbell, Suite A on the third floor." She stated while holding out the key and suppressing a yawn with a free hand. The three were shocked at the announcement.

"He reserved a suite for you?!" Al exclaimed.

"Exactly how rich is this guy?" Ed asked after the attendant had confirmed that she had read the book right. Winry was still a little dazed, but decided to accept the luxury while she could. As she went to pick up her suitcases, the attendant seemed to have just realized something and called her over.

"Mr. Evans had left these for when you check in." The attendant stated while handing Winry a long gift box. Upon opening it and to her surprise, she found a dozen long stemmed roses.

"He certainly seems to have expensive tastes." Al noted. Ed looked at the box suspiciously.

"Something tells me that he wants you for more than automail business."

"Don't be silly." Winry defended while trying to think up a possible explanation. "He's probably repaying me for all the work I do for him. I think he wants to show off his wealth by letting stay in a suite and the roses are a thank you."

The attendant, who seemed to miraculously become fully awake, decided to add her two cents in.

"If you don't mind my butting in, but in all the years I've worked here, the long stemmed roses are normally gifts given to women who men are cheating on their wives with. Sometimes they are also requests for a intimate encounter."

Ed seemed to get upset at the news.

"Figures that he would be a dirty old man."

Winry shot a glare at the attendant then to Ed.

"I'll have you know that he's not old, but just a couple of years older than we are, and he's charming and quite handsome."

"Those are the worst kind, Winry. The pretty boys are the kind who know they are, and they are the biggest predators out there." As Ed said this, an image of Colonel Roy Mustang came to mind, so his mind was made up.

"You will not go see this guy tomorrow, Winry."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Winry replied while glaring at the older Elric. "Where do you get off telling me who I can or cannot see? I have you know that he is paying me a lot of money for repairing his leg."

"Then I'll just double that amount, but you will not go see this guy!" Ed had proclaimed, but when flying backwards after her wrench had once again made contact with his skull. While he was rendered unconscious, temporarily, she took her suitcase from Al and walked to the elevator.

"It was nice seeing you guys again, maybe we should hang out sometime while I'm in town." She stated pleasantly as if the argument hadn't happened. Al had watched the entire exchange fearfully, yet amused at how his brother seemed jealous of this guy. He could see his brother's point though, but even he knew it was pointless to order Winry around.

"Sure Winry, I'm sure we could try to make time to come and visit you. I'll even make sure Brother behaves himself."

She gifted him with a warm smile then shot a glare at Edward, who was now coming to, before stepping on the elevator. Before the doors could close, Ed glanced over at her.

"Winry, just promise me that you'll take care of yourself." He stated simply, too tired to argue. At this small request, she just smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Edward." she replied before the doors closed and she was lifted up to her room.

"Dammit, one more thing to have to worry about other than this damned mission." He grumbled. Al was about to say more, but they noticed the attendant watching them intently. So, they decided it was best to just call it a night and worry about everything tomorrow.

**

* * *

**Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I consider the banter between Ed and Winry a Ed/Win moment. Of course the jealousy thing was a plus too. I know that I had promised Hughes for this chapter, but I'll have him make an appearance in the next one. Right now moving and other things currently take up my time and energy. I just didn't want to fall off the face of the planet without at least giving something to my faithful readers out there, and I'll try to put more Royai moments. That's actually kind of hard to do while trying to keep them in character. 

Once again, thank you faithful readers and reviewers. It is you that keep this story alive. I may have felt discouraged, but the knowledge that I have at least you reading this gives me the energy to start typing again. Thank you.

Jul-chan


	6. Chapter Six: Statements

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Depressing, I know. But I do own Ann, Ace, and anyone else that's not in the anime, manga, or movie. All the rest belong to Hiromu Arakawa and those she gave special rights to.

Notes: This is the original chapter six. My computer was in storage and this was typed. It's so much better than my rewrite, so I decided to swap. I'm working on chapter seven still.

Relative Distance

Chapter Six: Statements

* * *

Ann had awakened the next morning by the everyday sounds of Central's people. The roar of car engines as they drove by as well as the people talking as they walked past the hotel. There was a café right across from her window. The smells that came from there had smelled so heavenly, they had lured her back to consciousness. She would have loved more than anything to visit the café for breakfast, but there was the unfortunate luck that she did not have enough money. Only the hope that the complimentary breakfast, that's served by the hotel, would be just as palatable. Yet in all her experience with free hotel meals, she wound up disappointed. Releasing a hopeless sigh, she got out of bed and had gotten dressed. She had dressed in worn down khaki pants, a blue sleeveless shirt with a white long-sleeved one underneath, and her brown work boots. She had once again had her brown hair in a messy bun, then she also donned her straw hat. It was nice to wear her everyday outfit and not the sun dress she normally wore when she traveled. Pleased with her appearance, she finally left to take part of that complimentary breakfast before she leave for HQ to give her statement.

Ann had finished her meal, which was actually pretty good, under the watchful eye of a stern faced woman who could be Sister Martha's double. Once done, she had made it to the HQ and was escorted to Roy's office. Riza and the same men from yesterday were there along with Ed and Al. Her brother was currently on the phone with someone, and the Elrics didn't seem to notice she was there yet. It was Havoc who had the honor of greeting her that day.

"Hello, Miss Ann. As you see, the Colonel's pretty busy, but it's still nice to see you again. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, but you can just call me Havoc like everyone else."

"It's nice to meet you, Havoc. You can drop the 'Miss' if you want. I rather just be called Ann."

Havoc just smiled and offered a mock salute at her reply. Ann attempted to hold back a chuckle.

"Well, now that you've officially met me, let me introduce you to the rest of the low-life's here. The guy with the spiky red hair is Breda, and the guy with the glasses is Fuery."

Both men waved at Ann, but when the russet gaze of Riza fell upon the three men, they immediately went back to work. Havoc just smiled nervously at Ann.

"Okay, I've got to get back to work, hopefully we'll get this problem of yours worked out soon."

Roy had finished the phone call and was now discussing something to the Elrics. Once Riza had mentioned that his sister was in the room, he gestured for her to come to his desk.

"Hello, Ann, take a seat. I just explained your situation to a member of our investigations department. You can just give him the same details you gave us."

Ann just nodded her understanding.

"Good, but before he comes up here, I have to warn you…" he stated, causing her to become nervous, "He will come after you with pictures of his wife and young daughter while ranting at how beautiful or adorable they are. If that happens, just play dead or conveniently slip into a coma."

"Will that actually work?" Ann asked, unsure.

"No, but it should give you a break at least. He believes in the healing properties of Elycia's smile, or Gracia's beauty."

"Erm.. I'll keep that in mind, I guess." she replied.

"Don't worry, he is really a nice guy. Just a little…" Al had started in order to assure Ann, but Ed had seen fit to finish for him

"He just gets a little psycho when it comes to his family. That guy sure is weird."

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that, and things will be ok. Don't think I'll grant you the same favor if I hear something like that again, though." Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes stated as he stepped in. He noticed Ann and studied her a bit. If his staring wasn't making her nervous enough, it was when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to him for closer inspection that she was pretty freaked. Suddenly he hugged her.

"Oh thank God that you do not look like him!" He exclaimed while pointing at Roy with a condemning finger.

"Hughes, please release Ann, she's turning blue." Roy replied while signing a form for Riza.

Hughes did release her and after she had recovered, he apologized and introduced himself. Afterwards, he reached in his pocket and held up a picture of a cute little girl with brown hair in pigtails smiling at the camera. Havoc, Breda, and Fuery saw the picture and began to dive for cover.

"Oh my God, he's got a picture. Run!" one of them yelled. It took a couple of warning shots from Riza's gun to get them settled back in their desks. None of this seemed to phase Hughes, for he held it close to Ann for her inspection.

"This is my adorable daughter Elycia! She'll be turning seven in the next few months. Isn't she just precious?!"

"Hughes, we all know how cute your daughter is. But if you don't mind, we need to start working on this case." Riza stated, her gun now pointing warningly at him. Hughes sighed and put his picture up. Finally serious, he sat down with Ann and had her tell him her story. After getting info about yesterday's attack from the five people that were involved, he nodded his understanding.

"So there is evidence that this alchemy cult is behind yesterday's attack. Then there's the possibility they are behind these other attacks as well. We'll use this while looking back at previous investigations to see if anything matches up." He stated as he put away a notepad. Looking up at Ann, he offered her a warm smile.

"From what I gathered from your statement, you are a brave young woman. Previous accounts had claimed they found some former members killed. Yet, you left anyway despite the risk."

"I felt that the things they were doing were wrong. I had no wish to be part of something monstrous." stated bitterly with her eyes hardened, but she turned fearful, "I may have felt brave enough to leave them, but I'm afraid that they will get me. I am also afraid that the rest of the military would associate me with them."

Hughes placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered a kind smile.

"You may fear this, but I bet that everyone in this room thinks differently. We look at the facts as they are presented to us. You left the Order as soon as you realized something was wrong and you are telling us what you know of them. You will be excluded as a suspect in this case."

When everyone had been mentioned, they nodded their heads in agreement. Ann couldn't help but smile at the support she was gathering from everyone in the office. She couldn't help but feel that she was home again.

* * *

Whatever warm and fuzzy feelings she had about her brother and new friends had went out the window when they began to discuss body guards for her. To Ann, body guards are the equivalent of nannies. She survived this long on her own, why change things now? Unfortunately, her brother did not agree with her.

"It is very fortunate that you have made it this far, but who knows how long fortune stays on your side? You need someone to help protect you."

"I don't need anyone to trouble themselves for they probably have better things to do. While not proficient with alchemy, I do know how to use it in my defense."

"That may well be, but you have an alchemy cult after you who are more skilled."

She stood at his desk, both hands supporting her as she leaned towards him, a stubborn fire in her eyes. He was in the same position on the other end, but he stood taller than she did and his argument was stronger. She began to feel silly, but if it was one thing that the siblings had shared, it was the Mustang pride. Hers began to sting. So they both stood there, glaring at each other until a cough from one of the onlookers grabbed their attention.

Riza was having a hard time trying to figure out which one had the harder head, so she decided to be diplomatic.

"Colonel, I don't believe you are getting anywhere by ordering her to have an escort."

Ann gave him a look as if to say 'Hah, I win.' until Riza shot a stern look in her direction.

"While I don't believe he should demand you have someone with you, he does have a point. Even if you have survived this far on your own, in my experience that luck can always change. I highly recommend that you accept an escort."

Ann sighed in resignation, Riza's words having more weight than Roy's. Besides, if she says no, they would more than likely have someone shadow her. She hated being followed by unseen people more than someone actually being around her.

"Fine, but on one condition." She conceded, but she wanted her way. Her brother looked like he was about to protest, but when Riza glared his way, he said nothing.

"I want to choose my escort. If I'm going to be stuck with them until this all blows over, then I want to have a say in this matter."

"I don't see a problem with that. If you have someone in mind, that'll be fine." Riza agreed.

"I choose Alphonse Elric, then."

She frowned when everyone had given her a strange look, including Al's.

"Why Alphonse?" Riza asked, eyebrow raised quizzically.

"He's one of the few friends I've made here in Central. There's also the fact that he's not intrusive or bossy. I rather have someone who's a friend than bodyguard." She explained, not liking the amused glances that she received from some of the occupants of the office.

"I'm glad that you would feel more comfortable with me and everything, but I'm not in the military." Al said in effort to shake out the awkward position that the two were put in.

"True, but you have ties to the military because your brother is a state alchemist. You are very skilled with alchemy and you can hold your own during a fight, which was proven yesterday. I would have asked that Ed do the job, but he's helping with the investigation." She explained, but when he didn't immediately reply she had grown worried. "Of course if you don't want the job, I can pick someone else."

"No, no, I won't mind accompanying you anywhere you wish to go. It does seem to make sense, but I just wasn't sure if you rather have someone in the military." He explained.

"Good, and I'm sure my brother doesn't have a problem then?" she asked Roy. The older Mustang sighed in defeat.

"No problem, he would be the best choice. Fullmetal is too impetuous and short…"

"Don't call me short Colonel Bastard!" Ed protested attempting to attack Roy. Fortunately for the older Mustang, Al kept a firm hold on his brother. Roy just watched him in amusement.

"As I was saying, he's too short tempered for this job."

"I know what you were trying to do." Ed quipped, but a harsh glare from a blonde lieutenant kept his mouth shut further.

"Now that's settled, you all may be dismissed. If you find any clues, report them to me at once." Roy concluded the small meeting. Ann and Al walked outside the office while following a fuming Edward.

"Ann, is there anything that you want to do while we are out?" Al asked in an attempt to ignore his brother's grumbling. Ann seemed to think on it a bit.

"I really don't know. Was there anything you guys were planning on doing?"

"Well not really. Usually we visit some of the bookstores or some old friends. In all honesty, we are usually on the next train out of here. Ed doesn't like staying in one place if he doesn't have to." Al explained as they walked outside the HQ building.

"Do you go to your hometown, Risembool?" She asked, remembering the conversation they had yesterday. Ann had grown curious about the small town like the one she was raised in. She enjoyed the fact that she and the brothers shared common interests.

"Sometimes we do. Sadly, we don't visit as much as we should. It's been almost a year since we last visited." The younger Elric had a hint of guilt in his reply.

"I'm sure your family must worry about you when you don't visit."

At this statement, the two brothers stopped suddenly. Ed seemed to wear a saddened expression while Al's armored body slumped a little. The older brother clenched his fist a bit before replying, "We…we don't have family."

Ann immediately felt guilt for broaching what was obviously a painful subject.

"Oh, I am sorry for bringing up any sad memories."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Al assured.

The silence lingered on afterwards, even as they had continued walking. Ann had thought about the brothers while sympathizing with them. How long have they been wandering around alone? These thoughts led her to remember her childhood without her family. The cold stone walls she was surrounded by left her no warm feelings. While she had made some friends, they eventually left to go to a less austere school. Sure, her brother was still alive, but he had cut off all contact with her.

"At least you have each other."

Her soft words broke the awkward silence that hovered around them. They looked at her, expecting to hear more.

"You are sharing your adventures together, not wanting to leave the other behind. If only I had what you two have when I was growing up."

The brothers looked at one another, then smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. We've been through too much to leave the other behind." Ed agreed.

"It must have been pretty hard for you when you hadn't heard from the Colonel." Al stated. Ann nodded her head, but she wasn't as bothered by it as before. Ever since she had that little talk with her brother, she knew he cared and was ready to act as a big brother once again.

"It was pretty discouraging, but eventually I had gotten used to it. Seeing where he's at now, it was probably a good thing or I'd never had escaped the convent as I had. Yet, I was heartbroken when I hadn't received a visit, a call, or even a letter. All I did for awhile was wait."

Ed stopped in his tracks with an expression as if he remembered something.

"Waiting… Oh crap, I forgot that Winry was in Central."

"Yes, I remember that she was here for one of her customers to do repairs."

Ed remembered the events last night and hurried in the direction that the hotel was. Al and Ann followed after him.

"Who's Winry?" Ann asked as they walked behind the golden haired alchemist.

"Winry is an old friend we had grown up with. She's an automail mechanic, and had created Ed's arm." Al explained.

They finally made it to the hotel. The same attendant the previous night was there and she remembered the brothers.

"May I help you?" She asked while twirling her hair.

"Is Winry Rockbell in?" Ed asked.

"No, I think she left to visit Mr. Evans. She did leave an address for if there was an emergency." The attendant handed him a card with the address written in Winry's brisk handwriting. Ed tucked it in his pocket and left without thanking the lady at the counter. Al did that for him before following him out the door with Ann.

"Brother, what do you plan on doing once you get there?"

"I don't like the sound of this 'Mr. Evans'. What kind of guy just gives long stemmed roses to a girl after reserving a suite in a hotel. I suspect that he expects more than just automail repair."

"I'm sure Winry knows how to handle that situation. All she has to do is say no and use her wrench." Al tried to reason. He knew that whatever his brother planned would either get them into trouble or it would humiliate Winry. He decided to follow in order to prevent the latter.

"It's the principle of the thing, Al." Ed responded as they headed for the address he memorized.

* * *

Last Note:

Don't you hate how when you write something really good, but when it's lost it's hard to remember how you wrote it? Yeah, I'm lucky I got this back. Anywho, be courteous with the reviews please. Thanks for your patience and comments :)


	7. Chapter Seven: Why I Worry

Notes: No point in disclaiming since the last six chapters have one. We know I don't own the series, so no point in rubbing it in. Anyway this chapter has a killer EdWin moment. I think it is anyway. I want to thank the reviewers for their compliments. It gave me the boost I needed to continue. Thank you.

* * *

Relative Distance

Chapter Seven: Why I Worry.

* * *

It was sweltering hot in the small room that Winry was currently occupying with her customer, Quinn Evans. She was wearing her purple jumpsuit in it's usual manner, unzipped halfway with sleeves tied around the waist with only strapless top to cover, much to the enjoyment of Quinn. Her blonde hair was up in it's usual ponytail, but it was practically soaked with sweat, her red bandana saturated with it. She reached up to wipe a bead from her forehead, but it did nothing but leave another grease smudge to the collection.

"Can't someone open a window or something? It's like a sauna in here, I can barely concentrate on your leg as it is. I could pass out from the heat and nothing will ever get accomplished." She finally complained as she snatched the bandana from her head to wipe her face. Of course, the bandana was soaked and did more harm than good. She turned around and attempted to open the window, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, Winry, but it seems our air conditioner died and those windows aren't more than decoration I'm afraid." Quinn stated in what sounded like sincerity. He was suffering from the heat, the busted air conditioner story true . But when his greedy gaze followed a bead of sweat slide down her cleavage, which was bared by the sliding fabric of her tube top, he didn't see any reason for them to leave immediately. He was a handsome young man with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. No woman had ever said no to him and he was quite confident that he could woo Winry Rockbell, who seemed immune to his charm.

"What if we take all this somewhere else. You know, a ventilated room, or better yet outside would be terrific. It's not healthy to be shut up in a hot little room like this, and it's gonna take a long time to fix all this." She attempted to fan herself with her soppy bandana, but failed due to there not being any cool air to help.

"We could do that, but all your tools and equipment are here. It would take just as long to gather them up and carry them out as it would to repair my finger joints." He replied, which Winry had to admit, logically. Desperate for some relief she responded.

"Well time is no issue, we can just take a breather and wait for it to cool down, like in the afternoon or nighttime."

"While it would be cooler to do it later, time is an issue for me. I have important business meetings tomorrow that I can't miss. So you should complete it now." No trace of sincere thoughts rushed through his mind as his gaze was glued to the cleft barely covered by black fabric. Surely she wasn't insusceptible to his charm, was she? Normally such sultry conditions inspired sultry behavior in women. Sure, this wasn't some tropical forest with exotic flowers and waterfalls, but it's about the same climate. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. As he pondered his seduction of Winry Rockbell she was slowly beginning to panic. At first she just chewed her lip to keep from complaining, or from releasing a frustrated scream, until it was bloody and kept on working. She tried taking deep breaths to help calm herself which helped before but was failing her now. In the end she couldn't take the heat no more and allowed panic to take over.

"That's it, I'm going outside!" She declared as she went to the door to find that it was stuck. Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she began to shout for someone to open it. Quinn realized that she was truly beginning to lose it and tried to restrain her before she could hurt herself from banging on the door.

It was at that moment when it slammed open to reveal Ed with Al behind him. Winry was shocked by their presence, not expecting them to be there. Ed's eyes sought her out and when he found her, he surveyed the situation then he glared daggers at Quinn.

They made a very compromising picture, her hair mussed from running her hand through it, lips swollen and bleeding from chewing on them, Quinn behind her with one arm tight around her waist while the other barely under her chest, and her black tube top… Realizing the precarious position of her top, she yelped in embarrassment as she forced herself out of Quinn's hold to fix it. Yet it was too late, the implication of what was going on in that room was made. Ed looked about ready to go off and she tried to think of how to explain the situation until Quinn had to ruin it all.

"Who's the shrimp?"

* * *

The following scene has been excluded due to explicit profanity and extreme violence. Sorry, got to keep it rated 'T'.

* * *

_One decorative window, five wrenches, one chair, seven transmutations, and numerous bumps and bruises later…_

Winry pressed a ice pack to the growing lump on the side of Ed's head and none too gently.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do, kill me?" He shouted before wincing and held the pack in place.

"Don't tempt me Ed. Besides, you try to do that on your own. Didn't know you were so masochistic."

Quinn was lying unconscious in a corner of the room they were now sitting, for they left the stifling little room after it was destroyed in the fight. He was being tended to by Ann, who Winry was only briefly introduced to and did not have time to wonder at her relationship with the colonel. After the two idiots kicked each other's butt, Winry hit them both with her favorite wrench before making them leave the room. When Ed was coherent enough, she explained what had happened and berated him for acting stupid first and asking questions later. Once her lecture was over, he just sulked the entire time she dressed his wounds and made sure his automail wasn't damaged, thankfully it was not.

"I think Mr. Evans will be fine despite the three bumps on his head, but I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon." Ann observed as Al hefted the unconscious man into his arms. "Just go ahead and carry him to a soft bed. He's going to be in for a lot of hurt as it is when he comes to."

"Sure thing. Winry, do you think brother will be ok?" Al asked, concerned for his older brother.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. If you hadn't noticed he has an exceptionally hard head. Besides, it's not as if there are any vital organs in it anyway."

This was responded with a mean look, which turned into a flinch. Al carried Quinn upstairs with Ann following with a bowl full of ice and rags to make ice packs, leaving the two blondes alone. Winry sat down beside Ed on the red couch that was against the wall of the room. It appeared to be some kind of sitting room now that she got a good look at it. She snuck a glance at Ed on her left to see that his eyes were closed. Assuming that he was asleep, she sighed hopelessly before he spoke.

"Winry, I…" He began, hesitant. "I was afraid for you. Really, really afraid."

Stunned by the small confession, she quickly looked to find that he stared ahead to some unseen horizon.

"I was fine, Ed. There was no cause for worry."

He finally turned his gaze to her, the intense expression throwing her off.

"There's always cause for it where you are concerned, Winry."

Narrowing her gaze, she responded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You work with a lot of males and you are a…" He began, but quickly cut before more could be said. Unfortunately, Winry caught it and demanded that he finish the sentence.

"I'm a what? You began the sentence, the least you could do is finish it."

"Never mind, you would be mad at me if I did."

"No, I want to know what you think I am. I won't get mad."

After a bit of bugging him, he finally snapped.

"I was going to say that you are a desirable young woman. Happy now?"

They both blushed from the outburst. He decided to rephrase it.

"I meant that most of those male customers would try to take advantage of you if you aren't careful. I'm not always around to help you if you ever get into trouble. I'm sorry if caused you any trouble, but that's why I worry."

They stared at each other for a moment before she allowed a smile to curve her mouth. Despite the anger she had previously felt about the fact he showed up uninvited and fought with her customer, she was actually glad that he came out of concern for her. Taking his metal hand into her living flesh ones, she smiled at him.

"No, I'm sorry if I overreacted. I'm glad that you care and thank you for checking on me."

He returned her smile and they sat like that until Ann and Al returned from making sure Quinn was settled.

* * *

Note: I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. I know the ending could be better, but it's Ed and Winry, so I'm satisfied. Sorry if I don't have much to remark, but busy busy. Thanks again for reading. Please review.


	8. Chapter Eight: Evil Lurks Below

Note: Another short chapter, but I hope to make the next one longer.

Relative Distance

Chapter Eight: Evil Sometimes Works Below You

The Elrics, Ann, and Winry had left Quinn's house after the mechanic finished repairing his finger joints. This was while under Ed's watchful gaze of course since he didn't trust the guy, which he didn't have to worry since Quinn was in no condition to hit on the pretty blonde woman. After making sure his automail was in working order they decided they would go out to eat. Little did they know that they were being watched.

Three dark cloaked figures walked quickly through the sewers that lie below the streets of Central. If they were bothered by the dark and dank conditions of their surroundings, it wasn't shown. Expertly they navigated every corner underground before they found a door that lead to the basement of a really old and abandoned building. One of the three issued a series of knocks into a tuneless pattern to signify that they had a right to enter. The door opened to reveal an equally cloaked individual who demanded a code.

"Transmogrify." The leader stated reverently. The figure guarding the door nodded in confirmation and allowed the three entrance. Again they walked through the large basement until they entered a large section where a man was sitting at a desk jotting down notes and transmutation circles in a large journal. Ace Sevran was a handsome man with long black hair, bangs swept to one side. His facial features were angular, almost elven in appearance. Despite him sitting down, one could tell that he was a pretty tall man. Green eyes shifted from the book to the robed figures before back to the task.

"You bring me news of the girl." It wasn't a question. He didn't believe that he should have to ask if his wishes were carried out and would like to assume that they had been. God help those who fail in carrying out his orders for it is dangerous to cross him. Danger is hinted in his velvety voice as he stated his wish for them to continue. The leader of the three did not hesitate.

"She is with those two young Alchemists again, but this time they are joined by another girl. If you send someone to attack, I would advise more men than the last time since the last attempt was a complete failure."

"You have a point. Do you have anything on these companions of hers? I won't risk making the same mistake twice by underestimating my opponents."

One of the cloaked figures handed the leader some folders which was handed to Sevran who began to search through them.

"Edward Elric a.k.a Fullmetal Alchemist. Passed the State Alchemy Exam at thirteen thus becoming the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris. Lost right arm and left leg in some freak accident, thus they are replaced with automail. Impressive, Ann is friends with a true prodigy."

The leader of the figures lifted another file the stack that lay on the desk and read the contents within, showing his boss the picture within.

"Alphonse Elric, younger brother of Edward Elric and not a member of the military. Never seen without the suit of armor he wears. Many speculations conclude that it's because of damage from the same accident that cost his brother his limbs. Has a high aptitude for alchemy as does his brother despite not being in the military."

"We have found out that the girl that is now accompanying them is a childhood friend. It doesn't appear that she has any alchemic talent whatsoever due to a fight that broke out at the residence they were last seen departing. She's an automail mechanic named Winry Rockbell." The cloaked leader added. Sevran scanned through the files searching for information on each person that Ann was seen with. He came across a file labled 'Mustang, Roy' and he began to wear an evil smirk.

"I do believe I found out why our little Annie has came all this way. Her brother is the famous Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. How intriguing…"

"Anything that we can assist you in carrying out, Lord Master Sevran?" The cloaked figure asked upon seeing the glint in his boss' eye, which meant he had a plan formulating already. He looked to the three figures and smiled a evil smile.

"Yes, there is a little something you can do."

And a plan was revealed.

"So this is your first time in Central?" The blonde mechanic asked Ann before taking a bite of a sandwich. Ann was in the process of chewing her bite of sandwich and nodded in response. Swallowing she was now able to form coherent words.

"Yeah, I figured that it was far away enough for me not to be found by the Order. I also learned that my brother was here. Thought it would be nice to see him after so long, but sometimes the best ideas never come out as planned. We had a rocky reunion, but we are fine now I think."

Winry nodded in understanding while shooting a look towards Ed and Al. Ed was busy shoveling food into his mouth while Al tried to get him to slow down. Sadly things never change.

"I know what you mean." She sympathized.

"It sucks that the Order found me, even more so since they were apparently here first. I'm happy that Roy's here and that I met Al and Ed."

The three had explained Ann's situation to Winry as they walked to the deli. After getting to know the Mustang sibling, the mechanic began to like her and was happy to learn more about the girl since they seemed to have something in common regarding the men in their lives.

"It must have been hard to live so long without family near." Winry said with a sad note to her voice. "I've been fortunate to have my grandmother there for me after my parents died and after the boys left. It's a continuous waiting game, but at least I'm not on my own."

Ann couldn't help but look at the girl and feel some kind of kinship with her. They both lost their parents at a young age and they both had to wait for those who remain in their life.

"Waiting is hard." Ann stated a bit sadly. Winry nodded in agreement. How many times had she looked out the window waiting for the approaching figures of her parents? Her world had been torn apart when news of their death arrived. Now she waited for the two figures of her dearest friends and knew that there was always a chance that they, like her parents, would never return. Waiting was hard, but for the Elrics, she'd wait forever if she had to.

Note: Not the best chapter since I wrote it in a rush. I felt bad that I don't get a chance to update as often as I like so I felt that I needed to write something up quick.

Ace Sevran is finally introduced, and he'll make another appearance in the next chapter and I'm determined to get more of a Roy/Riza moment going… They are not an easy couple to write about, I admit. Thanks for reading and comments are love… so love me. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter Nine: Watchers

Relative Distance

Chapter Nine: Watchers

* * *

Ed and Winry had long disappeared into an automail supply store, Ed feeling a bit generous considering the previous ordeal. Al and Ann walked about reading over recent attacks that may have been related to the Order. It was another thing that she and her brother had argued over, her involvement in the investigation. He didn't want her to endanger herself any more than she already was but she didn't want to be a sitting target. She wanted to find Sevran before he found her. Once again, the first lieutenant offered a compromise. She may aid in the investigation as long as she kept Al with her at all times. Any leads were to be reported to the colonel immediately and not acted upon until they had a plan. She couldn't refuse the logic in the agreement, though she didn't have to like it.

She had really hated the thought of having a bodyguard at first, but Al was not intrusive. It was one of the reasons she picked him to be her 'companion'. She calls him a companion because calling him a bodyguard or protector made her sound weak. One of the good things about being able to walk around with him on these investigations was that they learned a lot about each other. He learned that she was an animal person like he was, though she liked dogs a little better than cats. She learned that he and his brother had traveled almost all over Amestris while she only seen parts of the southern region. Almost nothing was held back as they talked about their past, or at least on her end. She couldn't help but notice that Al seemed to omit some things. Like how his mother died and the story behind his brother's automail.

Yes, she had noticed. She had caught a glimpse of it when they fought Sevran's henchmen the day before. When this was explained to Al, he seemed very edgy, even with all that armor. It was amazing that he could be so expressive.

"Why do you wear all that armor? With your alchemy skills, it would be hard to harm you." It was, what she thought, an innocent question. When she looked to Al to hear his answer, he kept silent. Sensing that it was one of those subjects best left alone, she didn't pursue an answer. Maybe he'll answer that question later. But damn her curious nature, for every question he evaded, the more she wanted to know. Classic alchemist behavior, no matter the frequency of practice. Speaking of alchemy, Al took his turn to ask her a question.

"Why did you study alchemy? I know you mentioned that you only dabbled, but what made you decide to learn it in the first place?"

She had to ponder the question. For awhile she hadn't really thought about why she studied it. She always wondered why she was interested in the texts and diagrams, why she risked being caught smuggling alchemy books into her room. Why did she store different circles and elements into her memory when science and math were her least favorite subjects? Yes, she had asked herself enough times why she even bothered before shrugging it off as passing interest and curiosity. But now she realized that she always had her father and her brother in mind when she asked herself these questions.

"I suppose it was because I wanted to know what the big deal was." She answered. He waited patiently to see if she would say more and she did not disappoint when she continued. "I wanted to know what was so great about alchemy that it had to rob me of my father. I wanted to know why it took importance in my brother's priorities that he had to dump me inside a convent and forget all about me. What is so great about alchemy that it steals the souls of those I care about?"

Her throat ached with the effort of her holding her tears back, with the effort of swallowing back a sob. Yes, she and her brother may have come to terms with how he treated her when she first came to him the day before. They may even be on the road to renew their closeness, but some wounds take forever to heal. There are times she even believed that she may never forgive him for leaving her. Even if he felt that he was protecting her, she still believed he abandoned her. After all, what teenage boy wanted a baby sister hanging about when he had all these hopes and dreams. It still hurt whenever she thought about the cold, gray stone walls of the convent, the stern faced nuns and their rigid rules, the ugly gray wool uniforms for winter, and the plain white pinafores for the summer. That was no substitute for affection. In a way, she kind of blamed Roy for her entire trouble with Ace Sevran. After all, if he hadn't left her for all those years, then she probably would not have met up with the leader of the alchemy cult. No, she had not completely forgiven her brother for leaving.

"I can imagine that it was hard for you. I agree with what you said earlier about my brother and I being fortunate for having each other. Considering that we don't have anyone but ourselves." He seemed to study her in concern. "Are you alright? I'm not going to have to find a paper bag am I?"

"No, I'm fine I guess. It's still a sore spot for me whenever I think about it. I'm glad that we have a chance to reconnect, but I'll never forget all the time I spent alone. As for you and Ed, you do have someone there for you."

"Winry is a nice person and she really cares for you guys. We seem to have a lot in common, she and I. It's really not fair that you guys disregard her as a part of your life."

He appeared to look guilty.

"You're right, she and Granny have always looked after us, even way before our mother died."

It was a subject that turned really heavy. She tried to grasp hold of any subject that would lighten the mood around them. A shame that all thoughts were forgotten when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

Al had automatically assumed the defensive as he tried to keep their attackers from immobilizing him. He managed to beat off some them to keep them from going after Ann. Not liking her current position Ann raised her foot and stamped down, grazing her attacker's skin from the knee down as she made contact with the top of the foot. Satisfied with the crunch sound as well as his cry of pain, she slipped easily from his grasp to turn and knee him in the face to render him unconscious. Hadn't they known that she learned some self-defense tactics from the devil himself? Sighing at how sad that she was using Ace's training against his men, she immediately set out to aid Al in his fight against the group attacking them.

Al counted five, four now that Ann took care of the one who had her. He was a little surprised that there weren't more. When he stated his observation out loud Ann smiled wryly.

"Looks like Ace is just wanting to send me a little message. He usually sends a few peons after me just to let me know that he's out there, somewhere, watching me."

If it was possible, there would have been a crease where Al's forehead would be as he pondered this.

"You mean he's just toying with us? What purpose would that serve?"

"He plays head games like this to unnerve me. It works." She dodged one assailant as he charged at her, causing him to crash into a wall. "And of course he always sends in the brainless ones."

"I don't get it. Apparently he knows you aren't alone, so why would it unnerve you?" Al blocked a blow from the cloaked attacker. So far no alchemy was used, so it must have meant they weren't trying.

"Ace is studying you. He wants to know of your strengths and weaknesses before he decides on allowing us the honor of his presence. The guy's exploitive like that… ugh!" She went down as she was pushed from the side. The assailant grabbed a hold of her wrists and sat on her legs in an effort to prevent her from fighting him off. Ann quickly swung her arms, using her strength against him, twisting her wrists out of his grip. Taking advantage of his surprise, she balled her hands and cuffed both his ears before knocking him off of her. She may not be a alchemy buff nor was she very strong, but it was very hard for anyone to hold on to her for very long. It was the key to how she managed to escape Ace and his men for so long.

After taking care of his attacker, Al started to chase down the last one, who was smart enough to realize he was alone. The younger Elric clapped his hands on the ground to create a cage to capture the surviving member. Ann ran up to the cage and was about to start questioning their captive until it happened. One of the fallen enemies had came to and summoned the strength to tackle Al. When the Elric brother fell, the force made his helmet come off to reveal nothing but air. His attacker, who used most of his strength for that tackle, fainted from both exhaustion and shock. The captive assailant had followed his comrade in falling unconscious in fright at the odd sight. Al pushed the guy off of him before grabbing his helmet and returning it to its place. Looking up to check on Ann, he noticed that while she hadn't fainted and wasn't screaming in fright as some have when they noticed his lack of body, she wasn't saying much either. It was clear that she was shocked by what happened, but he couldn't tell if she was afraid or repulsed by it. The silence lasted for what only seemed like eternity until it was broken by the sound of running footsteps that signaled Ed and Winry's return.

* * *

Headquarters had been called while the fight was going on, so it wasn't long until officers from the military had shown up to grab the Order members for questioning. Roy and Riza were there of course to make sure that Ann was ok, though she hadn't said much if anything at all. Al explained the attack, the conversation with Ann since the colonel probably would like to know that Ace was watching over Ann to learn about the company she kept. The colonel saw it as both good news and bad news. While they were questioned, Ann still hadn't said much other than 'yes' or 'no' when questioned on the events that took place. Al worried about her, about what she thought of him now that she knew his secret. They had became friends that day, and he hated the thought that it would change because of his lack of body.

After confirming reports from witnesses and participants, the Order members were taken away to headquarters and the Elrics were given leave for the rest of the day. Now sure that Ann was not safe staying at the hotel, Riza had invited her to stay at her apartment until things blew over. Not in any shape to argue, Ann agreed and was taken to the hotel to gather her things to take over to Riza's place. She had noticed Ann's behavior and worried about the girl. Al had pulled both her and the colonel aside and explained how they captured the last two attackers. No doubt that the girl was in shock at seeing an empty suit of armor moving about and talking to her. Riza hoped that she would be better tomorrow and was sure that the kind-hearted younger Elric was taking Ann's shock pretty hard. Knowing that there was nothing she could do at this point, Riza assisted the young Mustang in settling once they arrived at her apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a underground office, Ace Sevran was leaning back in his chair with a look of smug satisfaction with a hint of eagerness in his face. His right hand had delivered a report of their lesser servants' scuffle with Ann and her companion, and his observations revealed that the Elric accompanying their little runaway was just chock full of alchemical possibilities and Ace could not wait to test him. These past couple of years of chasing a lone girl are suddenly not such a waste of time.

* * *

Final Note: Sorry for the delinquent updates again. I'm trying to keep up with the story line and again I hope it hasn't suffered with my forced update (I practically had to beat myself up to do it.) I had a weird fic idea involving our two favorite military officers, but I want to finish this first as well as do some major updating on my Inuyasha fic, Eternity's Passing: Kaede's Tale. Once I start a new project all hope of finishing both fics will be lost. Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you will consider taking the time to give me a brief review, bad or good, just be polite. Kids do read this stuff.


	10. Chapter Ten: Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs within the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. I do not write for profit, but for the enjoyment of the fans of this wonderful series.

Note: Long time no post, but I'm here now. Lot's of personal stuff has been going on in my life, but hopefully they cleared up. Anyway I practically forced myself to come up with something since I wrote myself into a corner. I tried to edit and fix it up so it won't be too obvious, but I'm not too satisfied, but it'll do. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Confusion

Without the necessity of food or sleep, Al stayed up watching as his brother snored his life away in the dark hotel room. Ed had tried to get him to talk about what happened, but he never explained anything beyond when those men had attacked. He knew that Ed suspected something else was up, but he didn't want to worry his brother with his fears. Ann saw that there was nothing within the suit of armor, and he saw the fear in her eyes when she found out the fact. It didn't help his feelings when she had not said one word to him after the whole mess was over. He must seem like a monster, an abomination to her. For once in his life, he felt ashamed for what he had become. While he looked forward to getting his body back, he tried not to think of his soul being attached to armor as a bad thing. He tried to see all the positives, more to help Ed not despair over him as they went to search for a way to reverse what they had done. Ed always beat himself up with guilt and Al would try to reassure his brother that it was ok. But now, there was nothing more than he wanted to do than to get his body back... to become human once again. If Ed knew all the things his younger brother was thinking, he'd drive himself mad in his quest to return them to the way they were before that fateful night three years earlier. Sighing, Al realized that he was alone in his mood and would be so until sunrise.

* * *

When Ann had woken up, she had been confused at her surroundings until she remembered that she was in Riza Hawkeye's room. Judging from the smells coming from the kitchen, the first lieutenant was preparing breakfast. When she had entered the main living area, Riza had set a plate down on the small dining table that served as a divider between the kitchenette and living room.

"I had a feeling you would be awake soon, so I made you breakfast." she offered pointing to the plate with eggs and bacon. Ann studied her brother's subordinate, or more precisely her attire. Riza wasn't dressed in her uniform, but she was wearing a white button up collared shirt with a black knee-length skirt with her blonde hair down. Ann was surprised at how feminine the lieutenant looked compared to when she was in her army blues. She briefly wondered if her brother had ever noticed.

"Eat up, because you will need the energy. I'm sorry if it's not much, but I rarely have an opportunity to cook if ever." Riza said as she sat down across from the young Mustang with a cup of coffee. "It's no problem, I'm used to eating worse, much worse, on the road." Ann responded as she wrinkled her nose at the thought of past travel food. Bacon and eggs was certainly better than the crap she was used to eating. Once she was finished, she had taken her dishes to wash them off. Since the older woman was nice enough to cook, the least she could have done was clean. When she was done, Riza had informed her of their plans to visit headquarters. "We have things to go over with the colonel about yesterday." was all that Riza would explain. With the mention of the day before, Ann had settled into a dark mood, causing Riza worry about the girl. When Ann realized the lieutenant was staring at her, she quickly slipped out of it and nodded. "Sure, but isn't it your day off?" she asked indicating the lieutenant's civilian clothes.

"No, I thought it would be better if I didn't attract attention since I may be replacing Al as your escort." She tried to carefully word it so it'd sound better than body guard, especially after the fierce reaction that was received when Ann was ordered to have one. Riza studied her for a response regarding the younger Elric brother.

"That's probably for the best." was the solemn reply she received. It was a reply that both worried and puzzled Riza as she drove Ann to headquarters.

* * *

It didn't take much to bother Ed. Things like being called short, dealing with the colonel, milk, and being beaned in the head with wrenches would set him off easily. What really bothered the older Elric, though, was whatever it was bothering his younger brother. Al had been quiet ever since the incident yesterday. While the younger Elric willingly answered his brother's questions about the attackers and the information that was gleaned, he never talked about anything beyond the events. Ed suspected that it may have had something to do with colonel bastard's sister, but unless Al spoke, he couldn't be sure. She was equally quiet yesterday as well. When he questioned Al about it, he never got an answer.

He hoped that he would get one after they reach headquarters, because either Al or Ann is gonna talk. He's not doing his job if he didn't find out what's bugging his younger brother.

Once they reached the colonel's office, they ran into the lieutenant and Ann. The older Elric immediately noticed the uneasy glances Al and the young Mustang shot each other before they looked away, avoiding the other's gaze. Lieutenant Hawkeye had opened the door, inviting them all inside to greet Mustang, who was in conference with Major Hughes and a large muscular officer that was bald except for a blonde lock of hair on his forehead.

"Ah, speaking of yesterday's events..." Mustang concluded as he spotted the group entering his office. "Major Armstrong, this is Ann Mustang, my younger sister and the target of this cult."

The scariest thing she had ever seen had just unfolded before her eyes when the large man burst with pink sparkles.

"Such a beauty that is in the Mustang family! Such a grace in your carriage that you must have picked up from your brother! I am so moved by such magnificence." he finished wiping a tear from his eye.

"Umm, nice to meet you too..." Ann replied with a small scared voice, shrunken against the wall. A cough from Roy signaled that they had much to go over. Ann and Al had to repeat everything that had happened the day before, explaining only the attack and nothing more much to the frustration of the two older brothers and a first lieutenant. Once that was done, Riza brought up the option that she and Ann had discussed on their way to headquarters.

"Due to the increased activity according to other reports, I am willing to become Ann's new escort. We have discussed it and she believes that this would be the best course of action."

"Are you suggesting that my brother is incapable of protecting you?" Ed demanded as he sensed that Al was distressed about the new turn in events. He did not appreciate that the Mustang brat was just casting his brother aside as if he was nothing.

"No, I just don't want to involve him more than he's been already. Ace is a dangerous man, I think it's best that the both of you weren't involved." Ann explained, her features expressionless. Ed knew there was something being left out. When it looked as if he was about to protest, Al stopped him and he noticed the look of warning on the colonel's face. He'll just have a talk with her later.

* * *

The Elrics and Ann were dismissed from the office while the officers discussed matters regarding the investigations. Al had decided to go outside alone, which Ed had figured so he could think. Once Al was gone, Ed turned with a glare towards Ann.

"I want to know what happened with you two yesterday and I want an answer now."

"I've already told Roy and Lieutenant Hawkeye what happened, and you were there." Ann responded lifelessly.

"That was not what I meant and you know it. My brother is unhappy and it's because of you. I can't help but believe that you are second guessing his capability to escort you because he's young and not in the military."

"I said already that wasn't it, and I don't lie."

"Then what's going on with you two, you were both buddy buddy yesterday before the attack."

Ann was silent for what seemed a long time. Ed turned away about to give up when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"In the fight, his helmet was knocked off." She stated quietly, the feelings of shock and fear that she had returning and Ed noticed. Some of the anger and tension went away, but not fully.

"So it scared you. It would be understandable under the circumstances, but you shouldn't avoid Al. You could have asked questions..."

"It's not that I was scared of him, but that since his helmet was off, Ace will have found out about it! That man will do anything in the name of alchemy to use that. Plus he'll use it to get to me." Ann let go of a shocked Ed.

"I won't even ask why the reaction was different than I expected, but how come you didn't say anything to Al. Knowing him, he's probably thinking that you think of him as a monster." Anger began to crawl back up to Ed when he thought about what she was putting his brother through.

"Because if he believes that I won't have anything to do with him, then there is a chance that Ace will believe that he can't use Al against me. It's far better for the both of you to stay out of this. I wish I could tell my brother to do the same, but he's using the excuse that the military's already involved."

"That's crap." He bit out shocking Ann. "Excuse me?" she responded.

"I said that's crap. Even if Al's not in the military, I am. Even if I have my reasons for being a state alchemist and a certain mission I'd rather be pursuing right now, I'm ordered to help in this investigation and where I go, Al goes. He chose to help you knowing the dangers. So you can't use the "I don't want to endanger you" excuse. I think he would rather face danger than believe that you are afraid of him.

Sadly, I feel the same way. He hasn't had much to feel down about other than the luxury things. So you should go and explain why you were avoiding him. Whether he sticks with you or not, it's his decision and you shouldn't be making it for him."

She stared at him in silence before sighing. "You're right. I should talk to him." Looking up at Ed, she smiled, completely disarming him.

"W..what is it this time?" he asked nervously as she began to walk after Al.

"It's nothing, just that you are a good brother."

Ed watched as Ann left, scratching the back of his head with his flesh hand looking confused.

"What is it about girls that makes them so damn confusing?"

* * *

Final Note: Yes, it's short, but the next chapter is going to be focused on Ann and Al. I'm also working on a chapter with just our favorite officers, but they are hard to write about, especially to keep them in character. Again, sorry for the long wait for the chapters. Life has been kicking my butt, so I try to squeeze in a few chapters when I can. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
